


Growing Together

by Viaxlai



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Peggy Carter, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Wade Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Mother like Peggy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Polyamorous Character, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viaxlai/pseuds/Viaxlai
Summary: Young Black Widow, Natalia Romanova has been apprehended by SHIELD due to Clint Barton's kindness. So Peggy Carter takes her in with the help of Clint to train her to be good. The story revolves around the growing relationship between Peggy and Natasha. A nice fluffy fic...for  now.





	1. Chapter 1

STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCED, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION BASE  
FEBRUARY 22, 2000

Natalia rolled her eyes at the line of questioning they were giving her. These Americans thought they were so clever trying to make peace and offers to her. The puny man should have killed her. Instead, he had brought her so these people could get information out of her. Currently the man was trying to relate to her as if she was a normal teenager. 

"So what kind of music do you like? I like Jazz bur i like some of the pop songs that come on now and then. How about you?"

"Bite me. I rather deal with torture than hear this shit" Natalia said, her thick Russian accent rolling off her tongue. The man sighed. That is until the door swung open to an old lady. Natalia scoffed at the old hag. 

The woman looked at the man and he left, closing the door behind him. She sat down. She looked into Natalia's eyes. 

"What do you want bitch?" Natalia snarled. The woman chuckled.

"So you are the one everyone is talking about. The infamous Black Widow. Why, you are just a child" she said. Natalia's ears grew red from anger and embarrassment. 

"I am not a child. And I certainly don't need you to say anything about me" 

"Well you look about sixteen. I consider that a child. Introduce yourself for me and maybe i will be nice enough to have them bring in food" the woman said. Natalia's eyes widened at food. She hadn't eaten in several days as she was an outlaw in most places. She thought for a moment.

"Natalia Romanova" 

"Was that so hard? Agent Parker, can you bring me a sandwich please?"

"What is your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. I want your name" Natalia said. The woman smiled. 

"Agent Peggy Carter"

"You look too old to be an agent"

"You're right. But you are my very last mission" Peggy said. Agent Parker brought in a sandwich. Peggy smiled. 

"Thank you, Agent Parker. Congratulations on your pregnancy"

"Thank you. My wife and I are thrilled" he said. He left. Peggy slid the sandwich to Natalia. She picked it up and ate it. She paced herself. 

"I have it decided" Peggy said, standing up. She left. Natalia scoffed and finished her sandwich. She then put her head down. 

Peggy went up to Director Fury. He was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork.  He didn't bother to glance up at her, but he knew she was there. 

"I am taking her to England" Peggy said. Director Fury looked up.

"Hell no, have you lost your damn mind, Carter? If I may remind you, she is a deadly assassin and you are retired" he said, standing up.

"How many agents have you sent in to question her and got nothing?" 

"Six agents"

"Far too many. I have her name. She is a young girl and you keeping her here isn't going to solve our problems with her. I will gain her trust and get the information"

"And when you get the informatiom from her? Then what?"

"I will find a new way of life for her. Maybe send her to school or even have her joun SHIELD"

"Fine. But I am sending Barton with. It was his first mission. To kill the target. Yet he saved her. I want to know why by the end of this little project"

"I do too. When can I get a quinjet?"

"In half an hour"

"Perfect. I will be ready by then. I am going to tell Agent Barton. Where could I find him?" She asked. Director Fury fave her a look that she knew all too well. 

Clinton Barton was sitting at the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division's bar. They really needed a shorter name. He sighed and took a big gulp of beer. 

"Your first mission and you blew it, huh?" A voice said. Clinton looked at the person who said that. It was Agent Carter. He sat up and looked at her. 

"Hello Agent Carter" 

"Call me Peggy" she said, sitting next to him. Clint ordered two beers so she could have one. They came and Peggy sipped at hers.

"I want you to pack yourself a bag"

"What for?" He asked. "Did i get kicked out so soon?"

"No. You are coming to England with Natalia and I. I need an agent that I can trust her with" 

"So why me? Out of all the people you chose me" 

"If I chose anyone else, they would kill her. You won't. I want her on our team" Peggy said. 

"What's in it for me?" Clint asked. He took a gulp of it. 

"It is obvious you like the girl. You care for her. You get to make sure she is safe and sound. Plus you get a place to live and run around. I know staying in this place is hell" 

"Fine. I am in. When do we leave?"

"Twenty minutes, Agent. Make sure to pack extra hearing aids" she said. She got up.

"How could you tell I-"

"I can see an ear piece from a mile away. Hurry Barton" she said.

Natalia was about to fall asleep when the door opened. She peaked up to see that it was Peggy again.

"Do you have any clothes besides the ones you are wearing?" She asked. Natalia shook her head no. 

"Good. Get up we are leaving" Peggy said. She undid the cuffs. Natalia stood up. Peggy opened the door and lead her out.

Then Natalia took off running. She ran down the hall. She ended up in the bullpen of the building, full of agents. She ran. They tried to catch her but she merely dodged and ran. She made it to the exit. 

She opened it and behind the door was Peggy Carter. She looked unamused.

"How-" Natalia said before Peggy grabbed her by the ear. 

"Unlike you, I know this building. I also know the quickest routes" she said. She then gave a few swift swats to Natalia's rear. Natalia blushed brightly and yelped. 

"What was that?" She asked.

"A spanking. I can see more in your future if you do more things like that" Peggy said, dragging her to the hanger to the quinjet. Clint sat in the pilot's seat. 

"Ready?"

"Yes. To England" Peggy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING UNDERAGE RAPE IS IMPLIED IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THAT UPSETS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. 
> 
> Sorry I take a long time to add chapters, and that they are short and not very entertaining. I just wantes more Mother Figure Peggy fanfics out there.

Natalia stared out the window of the quinjet and sighed. She didn't want to be here. She didn't to be with these people. She didn't want this Peggy Carter woman touching her like she did. Natalia actually felt pain when Peggy had 'spanked' her and grabbed her by her ear. Natalia could stand up to torture of any kind. So she was ashamed that Peggy was able to harm her. 

The quinjet was quiet. Natalia looked to see Peggy Carter reading a book up front with the man. She hadn't been introduced to him but she knew he was the one who was supposed to kill her. He had the chance, but blew it. He was a coward. Natalia felt a resentment to him. She glared at the back of his chair. 

"You should have killed me when you had the chance" she hissed at him. Clint put the quinjet on autopilot, then turned around. 

"Well then I would be a killer of kids, now wouldn't I?"

"I am not a child. 16 is old enough to be charged with adult penalties" she said.

"Sorry. Through your thick accent the only thing I heard was that you were a brat. Name's Clinton Francis Barton. Also called Clint, Barton, Cupid, Wooer of Ladies, Saint, An angel from above, the greatest man a-"

"Clinton, as much as I enjoy to hear you ramble about all the things you make up about yourself, we need to land soon so get ready" Peggy said, turning the page in her book. Clint sighed and turned back around. Natalia crossed her arms.

"At least i can kill someone, old man" she said.

"Enough" Peggy said, putting her book down. Clint turned off the engine to the Quinjet. 

"We have arrived" Clint said.

"Yeah to hell" mumbled Natalia. She got off  and took in the fresh air. They were in a field and in the distance she could see an appropriately sized cottage. Peggy began to walk towards it. Clint waited for her. Natalia followed.

Once they got in, Peggy locked the door behind them. The living room was simple yet homie.  There was an old, small television and a brown couch and a rocking chair. The rug on the floor seemed older than Clint. 

"Let me show you your rooms. Then I want Natalia to bathe" Peggy said.

"Why do I need to shower?" Natalia asked. 

"You look terrible. I am going to get my niece's clothing for you to wear now until I get the chance to trust you to go shopping" Peggy said. Peggy showed them their rooms.

Natalia's room was painted a light yellow. Her curtains were a soft green and allowed a bit of light in the room, revealing flowers at the windowsill. Her bed sheets were blue and it felt so soft. Natalia blushed. She never had a bed of her own before. Not that she ever wanted one. She always had horrible times in bed. However those were in larger beds, with lusty men. This was a small, personal bed. Natalia sat on it. There was a closet and a small, white vanity table made of wood.

Peggy came back with a towel in her hand. Natalia got up and glared. Peggy seemed to ignore her.

"The restroom is this way"she said, leading the teenager. Natalia followed to a small bathroom. It had a victorian bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. Natalia looked at it in distaste. 

"When you get out, your clothes will be in your closet. I expect to see you when I call for dinner" Peggy said. She left. Natalia walked over to the bath and ran the water. She undressed herself and got in as it was filling up. It was a nice feeling on her skin. She relaxed for the first time in months.

Meanwhile, Clint walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as Peggy cooked. She was mashing potatoes. He watched her. 

"She is insecure" Clint said.

"I have noticed"

"What if she tries to escape? We aren't keeping an eye on her" 

"Clinton. The nearest person to me is 20 miles, if she did manage to escape she wouldn't get too far"

"But what if-"

"I want to trust her. I also want to give her space. She is not a villian. She is a girl" Peggy said. That ended the conversation. Peggy went to go put up the clothes in the closet for Natalia. She also set put a hairbrush and a toothbrush for her at the vanity. 

Clint looked in the refrigerator for something to drink. He grabbed a bottle of water.  
Peggy came back in and finished cooking. Clint set up the table for her without being asked to. He also made some tea and some lemonade. Peggy set dinner on the table. It was a a meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and some pasta. 

"Natalia come eat" Peggy called. The young Russian came in. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and black sweat pants. She sat down at the table. Peggy served her some food and began to eat. 

After the quiet dinner, Peggy took up the dishes and began to wash them. She hummed quietly as she wiped them down with her sponge. 

"I am going to hit the hay, goodnight" Clint said. He got up and pushed his chair in and left. Natalia got up to go to bed too. 

"Sit" Peggy ordered. Natalia groaned and sat in the seat. 

"We are going to go over some rules I have for you" Peggy said. Natalia rolled her eyes and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"In my house, anything I say, goes. You are not to leave this house without my permission, and when you do, you are accompanied by either Clint or I. You will respect me and my fellow coworker. So your attitude needs to drop. You will go to bed at 10. You will also help with household chores. I will be refferes to as ma'am or Ms. Carter. The phone is ancient, but no calls. Any questions?"

"What happens if I don't follow your rules?"

"Well then you know that lovely wooden hairbrush you used to brush your hair with? That will be used to blister your bottom" Peggy said. Natalia squirmed in her seat. 

"I hope you know I don't want to be your charity case" Natalia said. 

"You are not a charity case" Peggy said. 

"Well then can I go to bed now?" Natalia said. Peggy reluctantly let her go. Natalia went into her room and changed into a night gown. It was lilac and had roses all over. It didn't suit her style. She crawled into bed, uneasily. She stared into the darkness until, somehow, sleep carried her off.

_Natalia was in bed with a man. She didn't want to be. She had to however. She sat and watched as the man came in, staring at her naked body. He licked his lips._

_"Are you ready, big man?" She asked, softly. He nodded._

_"Get on your knees"he ordered. She got up and did so, but as she bent down, she injected cyanide into him. He fell over onto the bed. Natalia dressed herself and shot his temple. She stuck the gun in his hand, not before wiping her prints off first. She left, returning back to base._

_"Welcome back, Natalia. Is your mission complete?" a man said._

_"Yes sir. The target has been compromised" she said. The soldier nodded. Then he rubbed her face._

_"You are a very pretty little girl. I bet you are prettier under those clothes" he said.Natalia blushed and looked away. He then grabbed her by the hand and escorted her to his room._

Natalia woke up. She was crying and shaking violently. Peggy was sitting on her bed with a glass of water.

"Drink this, child" she said. Natalia took it. Peggy sat and watched her. Neither female said anything at all for a few minutes until Natalia finished her water. 

"Would you like to share what your dream was about?" Peggy asked.

"No" Natalia said. Peggy nodded. Then she hugged the young woman. Natalia stiffened. She had never been hugged before. When Peggy got up to leave, Natalia stopped her. 

"Could you please turn on the hall light for me?" She said. 

"Of course, my dear" Peggy said, turning on the hall light and leaving open the door. It was just a crack, so only a little stripe of light came. It relaxed Natalia. She felt her eyes get heavy, and soon, she fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia woke up the next morning, bundled up in her bed. She gripped her sheets in anger. It wasn't a dream. She was still here in this hell hole. That woman had been holding her hostage, yet acted like she generally cared for her. That pitiful little man just watching as she is held prisoner to this place made it even worse.

She got up and looked in her closet for something practical. She found a t-shirt with a wolf on it. She took it and a pair of jeans. She dressed in them and looked in the mirror of the vanity. It was decent. She began to brush her hair. Natalia stared at herself. She never had any of this before. This woman, Peggy Carter, was giving her all these nice things. There had to be a catch. 

Natalia went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and to use the toilet. After that, she washed her hands and went to go find food. 

She went into the living room and saw the door wide open. Peggy and Clint were working in the garden. Peggy noticed her and waved. 

"We will be in after a few minutes, Natalia, to make breakfast" she said. Natalia looked at her, then the grass. Natalia took a step outside. The sun was shining directly on her skin and the wind was soft, but noticeable. Natalia took a deep breath. Then she took off running.

"Clinton, she is getting away" Peggy said. Clint got up and ran after her. Natalia was trying to run as fast as she could to reach the forest at the edge of the field. Her bare feet pounded on the earth as she ran towards her freedom. Then she was tackled and fell to the ground. 

Clint swooped her up and put her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed at him. He ruined her escape to this shitty little cottage. 

"Let me go!" She yelled. 

"Now why would I do that?"

"I hate you! I will kill you in your sleep!" 

"No you won't"

"How do you know, old man?" 

"You had every chance to kill me yesterday, and I know you did. On the quinjet, you could have choked me with my seatbelt I wasn't using. At dinner, you could have stabbed me with the knife Peggy gave you for cutting. Hell, you could of came in my room, where the door was open, and suffocated me with a pillow. Being a fellow assassin, I know you know all of this stuff. Yet you chose to not kill me. You think you owe me" Clint said. That made Natalia angry. How he could read her like she was an open book. They got to Peggy and she looked disappointed.

"Take her to her room, please? Then afterwards, would you mind making breakfast while I handle her?"

"I would love to make breakfast, ma'am" Clint said as they walked to Natalia's room. Natalia had given up fighting him. She was too angry to think straight. Clint put her down and left the room, closing the door behind him. Peggy grabbed the hairbrush and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Come here" Peggy said, firmly.

"No" Natalia said, taking a step back. 

"That wasn't an option" Peggy said, grabbing her wrist. Natalia pushed her hand off of her and out of defense, pushed her. Peggy had wobbled a bit but then grabbed her firmly on the upper arm and pulled her over her lap. 

Natalia squirmed and tried to escape, but the old bat had a tight grip on her. She felt her jeans being pulled down along with her panties. She panicked and fought harder. 

"Let go of me! I am not your sex slave!" Natalia said. Peggy stopped for a second. Natalia regretted what she had said. 

"I am not going to rape you" Peggy said simply. Then all of a sudden, Natalia felt a whack from the hairbrush. She jumped and yelped. More swats rained down and peppered her behind. Natalia felt tears swell in her eyes.

"I honestly hoped you wouldn't try to run again after yesterday. I also hoped I wouldn't have to spank you. But you are as stubborn as I am" Peggy said,  appkying the hairbrush to the top of Natalia's thighs. Natalia's tears spilled out involuntarily. 

"I am sorry" she said quietly. Peggy nodded her head and continued. Natalia cried out with each swat. It was an awful experience.

Soon, Peggy had finished and rubbed circles into the young girl's back. Natalia relaxed at the touch.She suddenly realized Peggy meant no harm to her. That she was doing this because she wanted to do this. Natalia felt awkward. Peggy soon stood her up. 

"Pull up your pants and panties, dear. Breakfast should be ready by now" Peggy said, handing her a handkerchief. Natalia wiped her eyes, pulled up her clothes, and got herself together before heading out with Peggy. 

Clint was dancing in the kitchen while making pancakes and listening to music on his discman. Natalia rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. Clint finished making the pancakes and set it on the table. He noticed how Natalia was squirming in her seat. 

"We are going to need more groceries soon, Ms. Carter" Clint said.

"We can go grocery shopping tomorrow" Peggy said. She reached to take up plates but Natalia snatched her plate, then Clint's. She went and did the dishes, the only sound was the water. Clint got his bow and arrows. 

"I am going to go practice" Clint explained, before going out. Peggy smiled at Natalia and went into the living room to read her favorite book.

Natalia came in and stood at the other end of the room. Peggy knew she was there but sat quietly on the couch. 

"What are you reading?"

"Natasha the Story of a Russian Woman by Anna Brodsky" Peggy said. Natalia stared at the book.

"It is my favorite book. Would you like to read it with me?" Peggy asked. Natalia nodded. Peggy patted the couch and Natalia came, sitting at the very far end of it. Peggy began to read aloud. 

"Chapter one. 'Heavenly Father!'" Peggy started. Natalia listened. They sat like this for the chapter, but when they got to chapter two, Natalia got closer to Peggy. Peggy noticed and smiled slightly and continued to read. 

By the time Clint came in that night, Natalia's head was lying on Peggy's thigh as she read aloud from the book. He smiled. 

"So you are not a fiesty little beast" he said. She glared at him. Peggy closed the book.

"Now now, Natalia, he was teasing. I should start dinner, however" she said, getting up. Natalia sat up. She went to her room. Clint went to Peggy.

"How?"

"She likes to read" she said simply. 

"That isn't it. Is it? She seemed much calmer. A lot calmer than normal. She was voluntarily touching you without hitting you" he said.

"Clinton. She is a human being. She has the ability to change, as do you and your rude behavior" she said. 

"I am sorry but if you forgot, yesterday she was ready to stab us in the throat. I am just being protective"

"Well I trust her. Tomorrow while we are out in town, I will take her clothes shopping. You are welcomed to get some clothes too" Peggy said. Clint nodded. Peggy set the dinner, a salad, on the table. Natalia came to the table.

"Ma'am?" Natalia said. 

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for earlier. I... I don't want to be taken advantage of" Natalia said. Peggy nodded.

"I understand. Now eat, please" Peggy said.

Later that night, as Natalia was getting ready for bed, Peggy came in. She stood behind Natalia. 

"In the morning, we are going into town. I am going to leave the door open a crack again tonight for you. Goodnight, dear" she said. She patter her shoulder and left. Natalia smiled slightly. Then she got into bed and curled up, excited for the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient. I have had writer's block and I am frustrated because I cannot hear in my left ear. Thank you for all your great comments. I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Peggy woke Natalia up. Natalia was about to turn over and go back to sleep when she realized they were leaving the small cottage today. 

"Get ready to leave, Natalia, we have a long drive to London" Peggy said. Natalia nodded and sat up. Peggy left and Natalia rolled out of bed. She went to her closet. She looked at all of her options. She decided on a black sweater and black jeans. 

She came out and saw Clint in the exact same thing. He groaned. Peggy saw and chuckled.

"You have the same wardrobe" Peggy said.

"I am not changing. It took me twenty minutes to find an outfit" Clint said. Peggy elbowed him. He groaned and got changed. Natalia smiled.

"Ready?" Peggy asked. They both nodded and she took them to the car. It was an old little bug. The thing looked older than Peggy herself and was rusted. The two stared at it. Before Natalia could say anything about it, Clint spoke up.

"Does that thing even work?"

"It'll work better than your bloody testicles if you don't leave my car alone" Peggy threatened. Natalia stiffled a laugh as he held himself by instinct. Peggy got in and started the car. Natalia got in the back and looked around. Clint shrugged and got in as well.

It was a long grueling drive, at least for Clint. Clint groaned as he stared out the window. Natalia had been staring out the window and Peggy was driving.

"What is wrong, Barton?" Peggy asked. 

"This. This is wrong. We are taking the prisoner to town to buy clothes because she is a kid. If she was older, would you have done this?" Clint asked. Natalia finally looked over.

"Enough, Clint. You leave her alone or else. You may be a grown man, but being a veteran you respect ME. Plus one call to Phil Coulson and that pretty job of yours is gone" Peggy said. Clint groaned and looked out the window again. Natalia frowned and stared at his lap. 

_"Romanova. You are assigned with the Winter Soldier. If the mission fails you are going in the chamber" the soldier said. "And don't try anything funny, you are still a little whore and that is all you will ever be"_

_"Yes sir" she said. The soldier gave her the papers. They saluted each other and she went to go release the Winter Soldier. Her breath hitched. The Winter Soldier. That was a high honor and she was surprised that someone like her could get a job with him._

_Legends had it that he was the one who killed Captain America back in World War II, that he was older than the universe itself, and that he was originally a crazy cannibal before he was under the control of the great nation, Soviet Russia._

_Natasha reached the room they contained him in and saw his pod. She picked up the little red book and flipped to the page. She took a deep breath and released him._

_He came out quickly and began to charge at her. She glared and stood firmly at him. He was a monster right now._

_"Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car." She said. He stopped. She stared at him._

_"What are my orders?" He asked._

_"You are to accompany me on my mission. I have to take out the head of some corporation but there are too many men to attack if they somehow find out. So I need back up" she said. He smiled. She melted at it._

_"As you command" he said. She grabbed him and kissed him. He tensed at first but kissed back soon, aggressively. It was then that they started their forbidden relationship._

"We have made it to the store" Peggy said. Natalia looked up in awe. The city was so busy and it all looked so old. Peggy parked there. It was a store called New Looks. Natalia got out. 

"Clinton, if you need some clothes, go try some on. Then bring them with me. I am going with Natalia to help her" Peggy said. 

"Yes ma'am" Clint said. They went inside and he parted away. Peggy took her towards the back. 

"I used to take my neice here when she would visit. You are wearing her clothes now" she said as they got to the teen section. 

"Now, listen to me. Do not limit yourself. If you like something, pick it out. Pick out as much as you want. Afterwards try them on to make sure they fit well. Sharon's clothes look baggy on you. But that is due to the fact you haven't been eating well enough. Also, pick out some new undergarments. I've noticed when i do your laundry you don't wash them which means they are pretty dirty" Peggy said. Natalia blushed but nodded. Peggy then released her to go look. 

Natalia went and looked at the tshirts. She picked the ones with red and black. Those were her favorite colors. She overheard a group of girls talking a few clothing racks away. 

"Do you see her?" 

"Is that even a her?" 

"I am not sure, whatever it is, it walked in with some grandma and an old man. I bet she her hair ia fake too." The words angered Natalia, but she continued to shop. When she had all that she liked, she went to the dressing room. 

The was exiting with her clothes when the girls had surrounded her. Natalia glared. They were really testing her 

"You look like a hobo" the leader said. 

"And you look like a skank, as you English-speaking bitches say" Natalia said, letting her Russian accent roll out. She was taken back by Natalia's comment. She glared and shoved Natalia. That set Natalia off. She grabbed her blade from her sock and lunged at the girl. She was about to cut her face in front of her friends when she was lifted up. 

It was Clint. He glared at the other girls. He also held Natalia back. 

"Get going. I doubt anybody would believe she tried to cut you, so don't tattle. And be lucky I don't have the store manager call your parents for harassment, you little shits" he said. The girls scrambled and ran off. Natalia looked at him. 

"Don't tell Ms. Carter please" she said. 

"What? As much as I would love to see you squirm on the car ride home because you are a brat, I am not a tattle tale. Besides, those punks probably deserved a little slash" he said. She blushed and smacked him. 

"Also, give me the cell phone" he said. 

"What cell phone?" 

"I saw you sneak it out of her pocket. Come on, cough it up" he said. She handed it to him. He looked at it in disgust. 

"I wish these things had bigger screens" he said. They walked back to Peggy. She smiled. 

"Good. Let's go purchase those and go eat. I am starving and we forgot all about breakfast" Peggy said as she paid for the clothes. They got back to the bug. Clint put the stuff in the trunk. He got in after them. Peggy then took off. 

They got to a little restaurant near the bridge. They went inside and Natalia looks in disgust at the boiled food. She felt the urge to throw up come, but she swallowed it down. 

"The clam chowder here is the best in England in my opinion" Peggy said. 

"What is it boiled too?" Natasha asked. Clint had to hold back a laugh. 

"Oh ha ha. The food may be boiled in England but that doesn't mean it is horrendous like how cheeseburgers have developed. Oh and pizza has gotten greaser than a pubescent school boy get out of gym" Peggy said. Clint was taken back. 

"Pizza is a beautiful thing" 

"To you, I have noticed back at headquarters you seemed to litter the halls with pizza boxes" she said. 

"Until the janitor made me scrub the floors" Clint grumbled. Natalia chuckled. 

"That is what you get for messing with Mr. Lee" Peggy said. The waiter came and got their orders. Natalia hesitantly ordered the clam chowder. 

"Can we stop by a book store before we get groceries?"Natalia asked out of the blue. Peggy gave a kind smile. 

"Of course, my dear" she said. Natalia smiled. Clint stared at the young girl smile. It was a beautiful smile. He smiled back. 

"Hey kid. I know you are probably still sour" Clint started. Peggy glared. 

"Clinton" 

"Could you tell us about-" 

"Agent Barton" 

"-the black widow program" he finished. Natalia's smile faded. The black widow project. Her hands drifted to her stomach. Peggy smacked Clint on the back of his head. Natalia stood up from the table 

"Natalia he shouldn't have asked-" she said. Natalia lifted her hand. 

"Listen, Queen of England and Green Arrow knockoff, I am done playing this game. You should have killed me. Locked me up in a high security prison. Hell, you should of bloodied me. But instead you have given me a falsesense of security. I seemed to forget I am never safe. Follow me and I will kill someone" she said. She walked out of the restaurant. Clint winced. He had definitely let her read too many of his comic books. Peggy had gotten up. 

"Agent Barton, come on. We can't let her get away" 

"Yes ma'am" 

"And Clinton?" 

"Yes ma'am?" 

"I am going to kick your ass" she said. They left the restaurant. 

"London is too big she could be anywhere" Clint said. 

"I have a way" she said. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. 

"You're majesty? It is Peggy. I need you to have your guards help me find my disciple. She is kind of short, red hair, scowl on her face. Yes she is highly dangerous. I will bring her for tea another time today is not a good day. Thank you so much, Ellie. Tata" she said, hanging up.  Clint's jaw was hanging. 

"Don't just stand in stupor go look for her!" Peggy asked. Clint nodded and went off. Peggy followed suit. 

They had managed to locate her in front of a ballet studio. She has been watching the girls dance. Peggy relaxed. 

"Natalia" she called to her. Natalia looked. She had been crying. Peggy hugged the girl. Clint stood awkwardly. 

"Sorry" he said when Natalia looked over. 

"It's whatever" Natalia said. She got up and wiped her eyes. Her face was back to the stoic one she usually wore. 

"I am going to call Ellie, then we will go back to my bug and go to the bookstore" Peggy said. They nodded. Peggy took the call. Natalia looked at Clint. 

"Thought you were gonna kill someone" he teased. She smirked. 

"I am" she said. She kicked him in the crotch. He grabbed it and groaned. 

"My future children" 

"It's not like you would be able to find a girl to let you get her pregnant" Natalia said. Clint rolled his eyes. 

"Come on. Let's go" Peggy said. They went to the bug and drove to the bookstore, which wasn't too far. 

Natalia stepped inside and felt cozy. She touched the books and she enjoyed the smell they gave. She glanced at Peggy, who was picking out some books for herself. Natalia looked around for books that sparked her interest. 

She stopped in front of one stand. It was dubbed as the "Table of Horror." The table was filled with a lot of older books. She saw two in peticular that she could see herself reading.  She grabbed them. She went to Peggy. 

"Ah? I see you found some books. It by Stephen King sounds like a good one, maybe if you behave I can get the movie for you. And Edgar Allen Poe's works? I loved reading his poems as a teenager myself. Come on, let's purchase them" Peggy said, taking her books. Peggy purchased them and gave them back. 

"Okay, we can get the groceries and be home by dinner" Peggy told Natalia as they got to the car. Clint was panicking in there. 

"What is wrong, old man, are you having a heart attack?" Natalia teased. Clint ignored her. Natalia glared. 

"Go on, say some smart ass comment!" 

"Natalia he lost his hearing aids" Peggy said, noticing them missing. 

"I knew he was old but not that-" 

"He is deaf, dear" Peggy said. She opened the glove box and he looked inside. She had started carrying spare hearing aids since Clint and Natasha came to stay. She handed them to him. He put them in. 

"Thanks. I will have them send some more" he said. Natalia got in and Peggy drove. 

"So hearing aids" 

"What about them, pipsqueak?" 

"I am just saying, they could go missing and then you would be totally defenseless, right?" 

"That is where you are wrong. I can prove it to you when we get home" he said with a smile. 

They had bought the groceries and started to head home. It was getting dark and so Natalia stretched out in the back and fell asleep.  It didn't last very long though, because they suddenly got a flat tire. Leaving them stuck in the middle of nowhere in the dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update and sorry it is so short. It is the end of my school year and they are running me ragged for testing. Please enjoy it.

Natalia and Clint pushed the car down the road while Peggy steered. It was hard work but if they wanted to get home they had to do it. The road was quiet and lit by the full moon. The temperature was cool, but not too cold. 

"I was in the program since I was 4 years old" Natalia said out of the blue.

"The Black Widow Program?"

"Yes. They wanted you while you were inpressionable. I was an orphan, a soldier had found me outaide the house the other soldiers burned. He took me and gave me to the program. I lived at the base as most of the DNA enhanced soviets do" 

"You have DNA enhancements?" He asked. 

"I was born in the '30s. To ensure i would serve the union for a while, they slowed down my aging process and gave me super agility. I appear 16, but i am really almost as old as Peggy. At least for all I know. I had to find that out from my file when they had us burn down the information in the 90s during the collapse" she said. Clint nodded, unsure what to say.

"They trained us to be natural killers, but made sure we were to get along with one another. I was always the odd one out, I looked different and was much smaller than them. They taught us how to make poison and how to ensure it was undetectable, how to flirt with men and women in order to fool them so we could kill them, they taught us etiquette and ballet, but we always had blades on our feet and a whil to our back if we messed up" she said. Clint looked at Peggy. Could she hear these things?

"At the end of the Soviet Union, before the collapse, they gave us our last assignment, to kill each other in the cold wilderness to see who would become the Black Widow" she said. 

"The house isn't too far from here! I see the dirt road!" Peggy called from up front.

"Thanks!" Clint called. Natalia stopped talking afterwards and they continued pushing in silence. 

_Natalia turned to her lover after they had a moment of intimacy on a cot in the closet. His milky brown eyes stared into her greenish blue ones. She kissed him, but he pulled away._

_"You are going tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded._

_"It is just another wilderness training thing, I should be okay" she said. He frowned a bit, his nose scrunching up._

_"I doubt it. I have been hearing things, what they really want from the trip" he said. Natalia got close to him._

_"What do they want?"_

_"For one to come back" he said. She stopped herself from kissing him. Was he worried for her?_

_"We agreed not to get attached" she told him._

_"I know"_

_"Then why are you worried if i make it?"_

_"Because I..."_

_"Because you what?"_

_"Because I love you" he said. She got out of bed quickly at that. Her heart felt like she was being stabbed. She couldn't have this. Not with him. Not with anyone._

_"We are done here" she said, getting dressed and leaving him alone._

They finally got home. Peggy got out and looked at them. They were both exhausted from pushing the car so long. 

"Go to bed. I wilk take care of the groceries and the other things can wait until morning" she said. Natalia nodded and went inside the house. She went straight to her room and changed into a purple night gown. She climbed into bed. The hall light was on and she heard Peggy in the kitchen, working. 

Peggy soon came in with something in her hand. She plugged it into the outlet. It was a nightlight. It had a crescent moon with a face and was surrounded by stars. Natalia stared at it. 

"So you don't have to leave your door anymore, but you will still have enough light" she explained. 

"Thank you" Natalia said. Peggy tucked her in a bit. 

"Good night, Natalia" 

"Good night, Ma'am" Natalia said. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep. 

The next morning she woke up and found her new clothes and books on the floor. Natalia changed into some black jeans and a red tank top and went to the kitchen. 

Peggy and Clint had been talking, but stopped when she arrived. She sat down. Peggy served the breakfast of biscuits and gravy with sausage. Peggy sat and they all began to eat. 

"Are we going to read some more, today?" Natalia asked with a faint smile. 

"Yes" 

Peggy wiped her hands on her apron and went to start dishes. Natalia turned to Clint and begam to sign to him. Clint was confused. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"Watch your damn mouth" 

"Sorry, Peggy" 

"I am using sign language" Natalia said. Clint rolled his eyes. 

"That is Russian Sign Language. I know American Sign Language" he said. She huffed. 

"Besides, i don't even use it, so just drop it. The only one to ever use it was my brother Barney" he said. 

"Oh you have family, Agent? You file said you were raised at the circus" 

"Sort of. Barney and I were put into foster care when we were young and so we ran and joined the circus" Clint said. He reached for his arrows. 

"How come you guys don't talk anymore?" Natalia asked. 

"Why don't you shut your whore mouth?" Clint said, standing up. She had struck a sensitive spot. Natalia's eyes widened Peggy turned around quickly and walked over in stride. The ever so gently, she punched him in the jaw. 

"Barton. Get out. Cool off. Do whatever you need but if I ever hear you call her a whore ever again, I will make sure you find it hard to find a girlfriend" she said. Clint grabbed his jaw and stormed out. The door in the living room could be heard slamming. Natalia looked away. 

"I sh-" 

"You should come read Natasha with me" Peggy said, finishing the dishes. "We are almost finished" 

"But what about my books? And my training?" Natalia asked. Peggy stopped. She was expected to train so soon. Peggy grabbed three plates and then threw them. Natalia caught them all and landed gracefully. 

"Good girl. Put them up and meet me in the living room" Peggy ordered. She went away into the living room and grabbed the book. Natalia came in and laid her head down on Peggy's lap. 

"I want to change my name" Natalia said. 

"Why do you want to do that?" Peggy asked. 

"I have lived with it forever. It is boring. I want a new one. And if I am to start a new life, I should use the oppurtunity" 

"What name were you thinking, Natalia? I like your name as is" 

"Well I like Natasha. Natasha Romanoff" 

"That is not too big of a change I suppose. Natasha and Natalia both mean Born on Christmas. And your last names both mean the same as well" Peggy said. 

"I will start calling you Natasha, but do not be upset if i slip up" she added. Natasha smiled and nodded. Peggy finished the book and Natasha had fallen asleep on her lap. Peggy lifted her head carefully and slid out. Then put a pillow underneath. She smiled. 

"Sleep well, Natasha Romanoff" Peggy said. Peggy yawned herself. She went over to her chair and sat back. Peggy could no longer fight the sleep from her eyes and she too fell asleep. 

Later that afternoon, Clint came in. 

"I am sorry for what i said earlier Nat-" he stopped when he saw them sleeping. He smiled. He saw Peggy in the chair and picked her up and put her on the couch as well. He sat down and sighed with content. He enjoyed this. This is what he needed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to update. This chapter was kind of rushed a bit. I am in the middle of Finals so I am sorry that this chapter sucks.

The name change wasn't brought to Clint's attention until the next morning at breakfast. He had been eating his breakfast and reading the funnies. 

"Natasha, pass the salt dear" Peggy said. Natasha did so. 

"Peggy, her name is Natalia" Clint said, his mouth full of toast.

"I changed it" Natasha said simply

"Since when?" He said as he finished his toast.

"Since you got pissed at me yesterday, that's when" she said. Clint through gis fork at her. She caught it mid air and through it back, hitting him in the chest. 

"You two need to go outside and settlw this" Peggy said, taking their dishes. Clint got his arrows and the two went out.

"You think you are hot shit, huh Nat?" He asked. 

"Are you calling me an insect?" She spat back. He chuckled.

"You wish. As if you had the intelligence of a gnat. You, Nat, are a-" he said before her fist flew to his nose. He put his bow down and they wrestled on the ground. 

Peggy was doing the dishes and smiling as the two tussled. Then the phone went off. She turned off the water and went to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" She asked. 

"Agent Carter. How are things at home?" 

"Good. Natasha is doing fine and so is Agent Barton"

"Who is Natasha?"

"Natalia. She wanted to change her name"

"And you complied with the prisoner?"

"Is my cottage a prison, Fury?"

"No-"

"Then she is not a prisoner. What is the purpose of this call?" She snapped. She stared out the window. 

"The information about the Black Widow program checks out. Intel suggests that she may have even been in the same location as the Winter Soldier" Fury said. Peggy was silent for a minute, staring out the window at Natasha. 

"Bucky" she said. 

"Yes. If you play your cards right, she may know his location. You may be able to get him back" Fury said. Peggy was completely lost in thought at this moment. 

_"Peggy, how is my favorite lady doing?" Bucky asked as he joined his best friend and his best friend's girl at their table._

_"I am doing wonderful, James"_

_"You can call me, Bucky or Buck, Peg. Stevie does it all the time" Bucky said._

_"Can we please stop referring to me as Stevie?" Steve said. Peggy kissed his cheek._

_"Stevie Stevie Stevie" she said. Bucky laughed as Steve groaned. After that, they sat silently for a minute._

_"You know. You guys are really important to me" Steve finally said. They both smiled._

_"Feel the same way, bud, until the end of the line" Bucky said. Peggy smiled._

_"How about I go see if i can go whip us up some milkshakes?" Steve asked. He got up and left to go make some. Bucky and Peggy nodded at each other._

_"You like him too, huh?" Peggy asked._

_"Yeah. Don't tell anybody though, don't want the other guys calling me a fag or wanting me to give blow jobs or shit. Besides, Steve is straight as hell" Bucky said. Peggy chuckled._

_"As straight as they get. That is the American way. You know he still believes the American Dream. And he might achieve it for himself with you" Bucky added. Peggy sighed._

_"Even i know that is bullshit. Steve will find another girl out there. I am just the first to notice him" she said. It hurt to say it but it was true._

_"Look who I found to join us with milkshakes" Steve said, interrupting the conversation as he walked in with four milkshakes. Peggy and Bucky looked up to see Corporal James Logan Howlett._

_"Agent Carter, Sergeant Barnes" he greeted, sitting with them. Steve handed out the milkshakes and talked the night away about what they would do after the war. Peggy didn't know that she would never see any of them again after the war._

"Hello? Earth to Agent Carter" Fury said. She snapped out of it. 

"Stay out of my damn business, Fury" she said, before hanging up. She bit her cheek and went to go make lemonade for the kids outside. 

A few months like this passed. Natasha would play games, train, and watch cartoons with Clint. Then she would read,  bake, and sit in welcoming silence with Peggy. One afternoon, something special happened. 

"Mama, can you pass me the sugar?" Natasha asked as they were baking a pie. Peggy had nearly dropped the flour. 

"You called me mama. Did you mean-" 

"I meant what I said. Just please pass the sugar" she said. Peggy passed it over with a smile. Natasha continued on. Clint, who was sitting at the table, glanced at her. 

"If she is mama, who am I?" 

"A jackass" she answered. Peggy gave her a swat, laughing at her answer. It caused Clint to pout. 

"I was thinking more of 'Daddy' " he said. Peggy snorted. 

"You are not my dad, you act like an annoying little brother. And in a sexual way, you are repulsive" she said. Peggy couldn't contain herself anymore. She laughed as hard as she could, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Well thanks for the confidence boost" Clint said to Peggy. 

"Oh sorry. That was just so funny. Clint. Do you think you could go over to the desk in the living room and call one of the food delivery numbers and say i need 3 meals? They don't charge me because i am an old lady, or so they think" Peggy said. 

"You are far from old lady" Natasha said. Peggy smiled. 

"Well you have certainly gotten soft, Natasha" she said. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"I am going to go shower. Can you finish up the cookiea for me, please?" She asked. Peggy nodded. Natasha left and Clint reentered the room. 

"Okay so 3 lasagna meals are coming" he said as he sat back down. 

"You don't happen to like our little Russian, do you?" Peggy asked. Clint looked away. 

"If i did, she doesn't like me. So for now i will just keep texting Barbara" he said. 

"Mockingbird?" 

"Yeah. What is it with you guys and bird names?" He asked. 

"I am not sure. What is your thing with Barbara anyway?" Peggy asked. 

"Well it used to be friends with benefits before we got here. Now we are somewhere in between. She says she wants to come visit me down here" 

"Oh nice" Peggy said. The conversation died out and they did their own things. Dinner came not too long afterwards and they waited for Natasha. 

"NATASHA! DINNER IS READY!" Peggy called. There was no answer. Clint glanced at Peggy, worried. They got up and rushed to the bathroom. There was a large hole in the wall and she was gone. 

"Hydra doesn't have a good clean up team" Clint said, picking up a part of their uniform off the floor. There was blood, so that means a fight was put up with. 

"How? We didn't hear a th-" 

"You know as good as I do, when it comes to assassins, they prefer silence when fighting" he said. Peggy stared out the wall. Where was she? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it this far? Cool. I am going to post more chapters, hopefully, next week and the week after because i will be on vacation. I am also thinking about starting an x-men family oriented fanfiction where it is mostly one shots but they intertwine together. But i am thinking more of having it like you guys send me prompts. If you have a prompt for it, email me at donnielover500@gmail.com or message me on kik at viaxlai


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have just been so dead tired!

The room was black. Very black. It wasn't dark, Natasha noticed, it had several luminescent lights, it was just the way the room was painted. She was chained to a chair. She hung her head, hiding her face with her eyes. She searched for a door, but couldn't see one. She looked up and saw a hatch. 

"You assholes" she swore. Then the hatch creaked open and a woman fell in. She wasn't very old, at most twenty three. Her hair was black and flowy, but contrasted her green lipstick. She wore skin tight green leather. Natasha scoffed and looked away. 

"Natalia Romanova, never thought they would capture someone as famous as you are in the crime underworld"

"Never knew Hydra would come back after World War II. And as you may have not noticed, I am on vacation from the crime underworld" 

"Oh we noticed, someone tipped us off  that you were finally located, in care of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Peggy Carter to be more specific" the woman said. 

"Oh? Why wait so long to get me then? Why bot when the Soviets released as? You might have gotten a two for one deal and also gotten the Winter Soldier" she said. The woman stopped. 

"By command, we refused to show our existence until after Agent Carter retired. We kept close eye on her organization though and we were shocked when her retirement also involved you" the woman said. 

"What arw you doing in her home, Natalia? Are you playing house? Hm? So you think she is your mommy and that everything will be okay if she holds you?" 

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Ophelia Sarkissian. Agent of Hydra" she said. Natasha spit in her face. Ophelia wiped her face. Then she slammed her face into Natasha's eye. She would have continued some more, but the hatch opened and a rope was thrown down. 

"He needs to see you" someone said from uptop. Ophelia grabbed the rope. Natasha growled. She hated this. She hated her. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" 

"We want your blood, girl. To have your ability to stay young for so long" she said.  She waved bye ans was lifted up. Then the hatch was closed again. Natasha hung her head and began to devise a plan of will to get her out. 

Approximately four hours after that incident, Agent Barton and Agent Carter were outside the Hydra Base. For some reason, the base was under a lockdown. 

"How do we get in?" Peggy thought for a moment. She looked at the base closely. Then she heard an explosion. She turned and saw Clint with his bow. 

"Explosive arrows. I made them myself. They got me yelled at by Fury during my training days" Clint explained. Peggy rolled her eyes and they went in. 

They ran down a hall and noticed many agents heading in a certain direction. Peggy knew this had to relate to Natasha in some way. They watched the agents march down the hall. When they thought the cost was clear, they started to follow in. 

"Hey you guys don't have a uniform" someone said from behind them. They turned and saw a scraggily looking kid. They aimed their weapons at him. He dropped his sandwich. 

"Don't shoot, this is just paying my bills! That and they offer dental care, but not as good as AIM. I wish i chose AIM" He said. Clint put down the bow. 

"What is your name?" He asked. 

"Bob Dobalina" he said. Peggy stepped forward. 

"Take us to the holding cell of Natalia Romanova" she demanded. Bob shrugged. 

"Okay" he said. He turned around and started walking. Peggy looked confused at Clint. He just shrugged and followed. Peggy followed as well. 

Bob stopped outside. They all stopped. Clint blinked for a moment and looked around.

"Here we are" he said. Clint was about to shoot his toe. Bob opened the hatch that blended in with the grass. Clint jumped in. Peggy jumped in afterwards and so did Bob. The room was empty except a chair and some broken chains. 

"Looks like your princess is in another castle. That is probably what the meeting is about" Bob said. Clint was about to say something to Peggy, but stopped. 

"Did... did you just fucking reference Super Mario Bros?" He asked. Bob nodded eagerly. Clint smiled and was about to start laughing.

"What is the meeting about?"

"Don't trust me on this, but i heard rumors. The Winter Soldier came and busted her out" he said. Clint was confused but Peggy felt a shiver go down her spine. 

"Bucky" she whispered. He had Natasha. Why would he take her?

That was a good question, however, Natasha wasn't asking herself that right now. 

"How the hell did you find me?" She asked as they road on his motorcycle. His eyes stared straight on the road. 

"I have been doing hired killings here and there since the Union fell. I still can't remember anything before then. I have been finding and burning all the little red books on my free time. Hydra happened to have one so i decided to drop by since i was in the neighborhood and to give them no mercy" he said. 

"So you found me by accident?" She asked.

"Yes" he said. She scoffed. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"You ask a lot of questions" he said.

"Where are you taking me, soldier?" She asked again.

"A cabin. An abandoned one in the forest. I have been staying there a few days while planning the attack" he said. She glared.

"Take me to the nearest city"

"Why?" He asked. 

"I am not staying with you. I told you that we are done. No more of whatever the hell we had" she said. He glanced back at her.

"I had no intentions of starting another a relationship with you. I meant just for a few days until you could-"

"Look here, buddy, I have to get to the nearest city. People are looking for me. I am trying to change my life and be good for once! I found myself a family and I like it. Sure Clint is an asshole at times and mom is strict but i like that about them and-"

"Fine. To the nearest city. But if anyone asks you, I was paid to get you out and kill you, but you escaped" Bucky said. Natasha nodded. She laid her head on his back. She just wanted to go home. 

About an hour afterwards, Bucky dropped her off at the edge of a small town. He nodded at her and zoomed off into the woods. She sighed and walked down into the city and into the nearest house. 

"Do you have a cell phone I may use? I need to call my mom" she said. The woman, who was a mother herself, nodded and lead her inside. Within an hour, she was in Peggy's arms. 

"You had us worried" she said. Natasha nodded. 

"I know" she said. She turned to Clint. He was staring out the window. She lowered her head. 

"Can we go home now, Mama?" She asked. Peggy nodded and escorted them out as soon as possible. 

As soon as they got home, Natasha went straight to bed. Clint sat at the table and Peggy made tea. 

"We have to take her back" Clint said. 

"No, Clint"

"Peggy, listen. They know where she is. She is in danger. Maybe other people know where she is now-" 

"Clint, they learned not to mess with her. The Winter Soldier handled it. They know she has powerful allies. I doubt they will come back" she said. 

"But Peggy-"

"Listen to me, Clint. She is safe. She is safer here than she would be at headquarters! She likes it here, Clint. She needs this, she needs us" Peggy said. Clint sighed. 

"You're right. I am just tired. I am going to bed. I need to go to bed" he said. He got up and left. Peggy sighed and sat at the table. She drank her tea for a few minutes. Then she got up and went to board up the hole in the bathroom. 

The next morning, Peggy woke up and Natasha was sleeping on the edge of her bed. Peggy gave a weak smile and put the blanket over her. Peggy kissed her head and went to make breakfast. 

She went to the kitchen but Clint had beaten her to the punch. There was breakfast on the table, however he sipped on coffee and read the paper, like every other morning.

"Oh? You can cook?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like to cook. Besides, it is my treat to you. Relax today" he said. Peggy smiled and sat down and ate. Natasha came and joined them soon after. 

"Natasha, when did you come into my room last night, dear?" Peggy asked. 

"It was late. It was cold in my room so I joined you. I won't do it again if that is what you are hinting at, mama" Natasha said. 

"No, it is fine. I was just concerned why you slept at the foot of the bed when there was plenty of room"

"I didn't want to disturb you" she said.

"You wouldn't have disturbed me, dear. My old bones could use someone near me to warm me up at night" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. They continued on with breakfast, then went for training.

That night, Peggy was reading in her bed. She looked up and saw Natasha at the door. Peggy scooted over a bit and patted the bed. Natasha came over and crawled in. Peggy put the book down. 

"You are welcome here, you know" she told the girl. Natasha nodded. Peggy turned off her bedside lamp. 

"Yes mama" she said with a yawn. Peggy wrapped her arms around the girl and began to cuddle her. Natasha was set off at first, but then relaxed. Soon she drifted off to sleep, happy and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i know this is pretty shameless, but could you guys show some love to my other fanfiction? It is a chapter by prompt fic and sadly I have not prompts! If ylu guys could give me some that would make me so happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finished another chapter. I am going to be writing a lot more and a lot quickly now that I don't have wifi all the time at my grandma's house. So enjoy

Clint was a fairly average man. He sang in the shower, chewed with his mouth open, and refused to call for help when something needed fixing. However, when a girl came to the door looking for him, Natasha was in shock. 

"Clinton Barton? Hawkeye? Pizza Face?"

"Yes. This is the right place right?" The woman asked. 

"This is a nightmare. Clint is here, come in" Natasha said. The woman shook her hand. 

"Hi, I am Agent Barbara Morse, and you must be-"

"Natasha. Everyone knows who I am. You are an agent" Natasha said. Peggy came tonaee the commotion.

"Agent Carter, it is my honor to meet you" Barbara said. Peggy chuckled. 

"Nice to meet you too. You must be who Clint was talking about. He is not awake yet but have a seat" she said. Natasha snuck off down the hall to the pig sty that was Clint's room. He was sleeping on his stomach, an unfinished cookie next to his face. He was also snoring loudly. 

Natasha walked carefully into the room. Once she made it to his bed, she shoved him off onto the floor. Clint woke up and was about to say something. Natasha gave him his hearing aids. He put them on. 

"Your girlfriend is here and your room is a mess!" She hissed. 

"I don't have a girlfriend, i have an ex wife but not a girlfriend"

"Then who is Barbara, circus boy?" Natasha said. Clint stared at her. 

"She is here?"

"Yeah"

"Shit, she didn't tell me she was coming" he said. He began to pick things up. Natasha helped. He threw everything in his closet. 

"When was the last time you showered?'

"Last week"

"That is fucking disgusting. Go shower, Peggy has her distracted. I will get you some clean clothes and some cologne" she said. 

"Thanks" he said. He rushed down to the bathroom. Natasha did as she said she would and then went back to the living room. Peggy and Barbara were talking. Natasha sat next to Peggy. 

"Clint is finally awake but he is hogging all the hot water" she said. Barbara chuckled. Peggy patted her knee. 

"I am going to go makr us some tea and breakfast" she said. Natasha ndoded and Peggy got up and left. Clint came in a few minutes later. 

"Hey Barbara, nice to see you" he said, messing up his hair on purpose. 

"Finally you are awake. Great" she said. Clint nodded. 

"Want to get breakfast in London? I cam drive the quinjet"

"Of course" she said. They got up and left. Natasha sat and watched it. Peggy came in. 

"Breakfast is ready. I made extra for-" she stopped talking. Natasha frowned and glared at the door. Peggy sighed. 

"Don't worry, mama, I can eat their food" she said, going into the kitchen. Breakfast was quiet that morning. 

They didn't come back until late that night. Natasha was sleeping in Peggy's bed again, so they were right next to his room. She didn't know how squeaky that mattress was, and it kept her up all night. 

The next morning, Barbara left early in the morning, but Clint was stuck in a love spell. He barely ate his food. Natasha glared at him. 

"Mama worked hard on cooking breakfast" she said. 

"Yeah" he said absent minded. She grabbed his fork and stabbed his sausage patty and shoved it in his mouth.

"SO EAT IT!" she said aggressively. He was choking on it. Peggy pulled her off and performed the heimlich remover on him. He finally coughed it up. 

"Natasha, your room, now" Peggy said, giving Clint some water. 

"What the hell is her problem?" He asked, taking it. 

"You. You promised to teach her how to fix the car yesterday and then you ran off with a girl and kept her up all night" Peggy said. Clint blushed.

"We tried to be quiet"

"Quiet? I pretty sure all of London heard you" she said. Clint looked away. 

"Well I could teach her today"

"If she even wants to still. She is pretty upset and will be after I talk to her" Peggy said. She got up and went to Natasha's room. Clint groaned and went into the livingroom. He turned on the television and turned on the Justice League cartoons. 

"Dammit Oliver, I told you countless of times to be cautious! Now (insert female superhero here) is hurt. You're off the team!" Batman hissed. 

"Fine! I don't need this anyway!" Oliver said. He stood up and atormed out of the room on the screen. Clint groaned and turned it off.

"I hate that show sometimes. The characters just don't have personality or realism to it" he said to himself. He grabbed his headphones and listened to his music on his mp3 player. He relaxed and read some of his comic books. 

That afternoon at lunch, Natasha stared at her food and squirmed in her chair. Peggy nudged her and tilted her head towards Clint. 

"Why? I am not sorry. The only thing i am sorry about is that i didn't launch it down far enough in his throat" Natasha hissed. Clint winced. 

"Natasha!"

"No, Peggy. She is right. I am the one who should be sorry. I forgot that we had plans and-" 

"Wait, we had plans?" Natasha asked. Clint stopped for a minute. 

"Yeah, to fix the car"

"I don't care about that, Clint! I care that you just got up and left with some girl we barely knew and gave us no call or anything and then come home late at night and get into your kinky shit!" She hissed. She threw her napkin on the table, stood up, and left. Peggy sighed and went to the cabinet at the corner of the kitchen. She pulled out a flask and downed it. 

"You two can handle it. I will be going to be in the garden" she said. Peggy left. Clint groaned again. 

"Thanks for leaving me to figure this out!" he called out. He finished his lunch and went to Natasha's room. 

Natasha had her face in her pillow. Clint came in slowly and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Are you... Are you crying?" He asked her. She sat up and glared at him.

"No, actually, I was about to scream in frustration" she said. 

"Well listen up before you do that. I am sorry. I shouldn't have just ran off yesterday. I should have definitely not brought her home last night-"

"Yeah I learned too much about you personally last night"

"And I shouldn't have been assuming why you are mad. You are my little buddy-"

"I could kick your ass"

"My normal sized buddy. Anyway, I shouldn't have done that to you. And I am sorry. I have been giving you a lot of crap and I am sorry for that too. But I am not sorry about you shoving a sausage down my throat and you deserved whatever you got for that" he said. She looked away. 

"Can we be friends again or am I gonna have to have a knife under my pillow?" He asked.

"You don't have a knife under your pillow?"

"Yeah, why would I? Do you have a knife-" he asked but then she pulled out a butcher knife and held it up. 

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"The kitchen" she said. He nodded and rolled his eyes. She chuckled.

"Yeah, we can be friends. I guess" she said. Natasha then had the biggest grin on her face, worrying Clint. 

"So how come your safeword is anchovie pizza?"

"Shut up" he replied, shoving her a bit. He had a blush and he ruffled her hair. He stood up. 

"Now come on, I will teach you how to fix a car" Clint said. Natasha smiled and they stood, leaving the room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please go read Xmen, family and team and give me a prompt. I am begging you i am that desperate


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I reused this one for this chapter. It was much easier.

Natasha stood behind the doorway to the livingroom. Clint was on the land line with someone. He never had land line calls. 

"I know but she is fine here. No, she isn't ready. She could be a possible agent but who the hell would be her partner?" He said. Oh great. They were talking about her. The other end must have been the headquarters. Last time they sat down with her it wasn't pretty.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Natasha Romanoff"_

_"The files say that it is Natalia Romanova"_

_"Well I changed it"_

_"You can't go and just change your name without a court order"_

_"Well sure I can. You Americans take immigrants, change their names, and send them on in. When women get married they have to take the last name of a man. Plus I come from a lineage of 'I don't fucking care' so I can change my name if I want to" Natasha said. Clint and Peggy had to try hard to refrain from laughing. Poor Agent Parker was trying so hard to just complete the job he was assigned._

_"Well, Ms. Natasha, how are you liking it here?"_

_"I am not sure, ask your aunt and uncle, they slept in my bed with me last night" she said. Peggy held her mouth. It was so inappropriate but she was so funny._

_"Excuse me" Clint said, he got up from the table and went outside. Everyone inside could hear him laughing._

_"Please just answer the question"_

_"I like it here. I am not going to run away and tell Hydra or anything about what you guys do, if that is worried about"_

_"Good. Now for the health portion. Are you currently ovulating? And if not could it be because you are pregnant?" Agent Parker asked._

_Twenty minutes later, Agent Parker left with a black eye and a bite mark on his arm. It wouldn't be a fun thing to explain to his wife._

"Fine. Fine. I will tell her. Canada? Ugh why there? Couldn't you get Logan to do it? What do you mean he went rogue?" Clint said. He listened for a minute. 

"Oh, he was a mutant? But that doesn't make people run off into the woods and live with a pack of wolves! If that's the case how do you think I became Hawkeye, sit in a bird's nest with a pointy purple mask? As if" Clint spat. Natasha chuckled, picturing that. Clint hung up after a few minutes and looked at her. 

"Congratulations, headquarters needs a spy and they chose you!" He said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Who is my prison keeper so they know I won't turn on them?" Natasha said. 

"Me" he said. Natasha nodded and looked at Peggy. Peggy smiled at her. 

"Trust me dear, you can do it. I know you can"

"I can do it, but do you trust me to do it?" Natasha asked. 

"Does it matter if I trust you? You will do whatever you want to do, whether or not I trust you. However, I know you are not a bad girl like everyone thinks you are, and therefore I know you will do the right thing. You may be awkward at times and have a blurry line of right and wrong, but i trust you" Peggy responded. Natasha nodded. 

"What if I don't come back?"

"You expect to die on the mission? I know you will come back. Now go pack, they will be retrieving you both soon" Peggy said. Natasha nodded and went to her room. She had a pile of books now and she grabbed a few and some clothes. 

"Will headquarters give me a costume like Clint?" She called out. 

"Maybe, however I know they will put a sort of ankle bracelet on you to ensure that if you try to run during a mission or betray Clinton, it will place poison into your blood system" Peggy responded. Natasha shrugged and finished packing. She heard a helicopter out front. She went to Peggy in the living room and looked at her. 

"You look like a little girl on her first day of school-" Peggy started until she was hugged by Natasha tightly. Peggy relaxed and hugged back. Natasha let go and went outside. 

Clint was already outside, climbing into the helicopter. Director Fury glared at her. Natasha climbed in and looked at him.

"What is the matter, Fury, your bald head hasn't been shined today" 

"Very funny, Romanoff" Fury replied. He was about to say something else but Clint interrupted him. 

"What is our mission?" He asked. 

"You are going and retrieving information from someone who knows the victim" Fury said. 

"Sounds easy enough" Natasha said. 

"Well it is. It is a field test to see if you will do well enough to continue the mission and rescue the victim" Fury replied. Natasha glared. She wanted to poke out that other eye so badly she couldn't stand it. It was only when the man moved at her, did she realize it wasn't only them. 

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?" She hissed. 

"I am Agent Phil Coulson, and I am putting something on you so if you try to escape, we can electrocute you" he said. She was about to whip out a pocket knife on him when he shot her in the neck. 

"What the hell?!" She hissed. She rubbed her neck.

"Just a precaution. I would say it is nothing against you, but it ism it is terribly" Coulson said. She glared at him. Clint leaned over to her.

"He was my teacher when I was in training and I pulled down his pants during an excercise. He is a big fan of Captain America" he whispered. Natasha laughed. Phil blushed and looked away. 

"He is a nice guy, though. Just give him a chance" Clint added. Natasha nodded. 

"And if I don't?"

"He will tell Peggy" Clint said. She winced. She did not like the idea of an angry Peggy. She nodded and stared out into the vast openness. 

The ride took a day, but they made it to Canada. Natasha was the first to step out. Clint followed and the helicopter took off. 

"Okay, so the info should be past this clearing" he said. He pointed to a house at the edge of view. They walked over. Natasha was a bit excited. Her first mission in a while and she was ready.

They busted into the house. It was all torn up and empty. Natasha groaned. No one was here. Or maybe they were hiding and ready to attack. Or maybe they were a superspy too and-

Something was tugging on her tights. She looked down and saw a child. He was covered in bandaids and had crazy blonde hair. He couldn't be any older than three years old.

"Can you make me some mac and cheese?" The little boy asked. Natasha frowned. 

"No, I am here to look for your dad or maybe an older brother. Do you know the name Wade Wilson?"

"Well yeah. That is my name. My mama gave it to me. Where is my mama?" Wade asked. Natasha blinked. Then she was fueled with rage. She was assigned a child?! She was much more capable of tougher missions!

Clint kneeled down to Wade. They were at eye level. Clint ruffled the kid's hair. 

"I like your hello kitty pajamas"

"Thank you! My mama gave them to me for my birthday. My uncles made fun of it though" he said sadly. 

"Well your uncles don't know what is good. Come on, I will make you some mac and cheese and you can tell me what happened to the living room" Clint said. He took the little boy's hand and went into the kitchen. Natasha followed. 

Clint was cooking and Wade sat on the counter. He was kicking his legs and smiling. 

"So this really big guy came in with long hair and a hairy face but covering it with a mask and he looked like a raccoon qith a robot arm!"

"What was on the robot arm?" Natasha asked. 

"I don't want to talk to you. You are mean" Wade said. Natasha glared. Clint repeated the question. 

"Oh it was a red star!"

"The winter soldier"

"I dunno. Is my mac and cheese done? Anyway he took my mama" Wade said as Clint put the bowl in front of him.  

"Do you remember what he said?" Clint asked. Natasha thought it was unusual that he kept her alive. 

"Yeah. He said mama and him were gonna go play at his friend's house. Named Mandarin" Wade said. Clint nodded and took a knife. 

"I see. Hey Natasha, could you step over here please?" Clint said. She did so and he cut very carefully and got the chip and put it on a pillow. 

"What are we doing?"

"We are going rogue and saving his mom"  Clint said. 

"You do realize if we get caught you will be fired and I will possibly be held prisoner for the rest of my life?" Natasha said. 

"So are you being a chicken?"

"No. I am gonna play your game but I just had to tell you the consequences of losing" Natasha said. Wade finished his mac and cheese. 

"Great. I get to come too" he said. Natasha glared at the kid.

"No, Wade. This is going to be dangerous so you have to stay here" Clint said gently. 

"What if I beat you in a fight? Could I go then?" Wade asked. Clint scoffed. 

"Okay kid give me your best-" he said before crying and falling to his knees. Wade grinned as he had punched him in the balls. Natasha snorted. 

"You win. Let's go" Clint said. Wade cheered and grabbed his hello kitty backpack. They then set off. 

"Where the hell is that phone call? They should have finished that report!" Fury snapped. 

"The tracker says she is still there. Wade could be not complying. His records say he has schizophrenic episodes at times" Coulson replied. They both stared at the dot on the screen. 

"Schizophrenia in children under 12 are extremely rare"

"You and I both know that Hailey Wilson is unique, her son is no different. Her husband was a great friend of mine in the military back in the day before I got a job upgrade and he settled down for a family. Plus she is one fine woman. She did tattoos. It is a shame he died so damn young. Wade Wilson better hope that his father at least taught her enough self defense to stay safe" Fury said.

"I agree, sir. Should we call Ms. Carter and let her know that her subordinates are rogue?" 

"Definitely. Also, grab me a coffee at the local Starbucks, Coulson. Make sure to spike it, mind you. I will be needing it after the call with Peggy" Fury said. He only had to wait a second until hid phone was ringing. 

"WHAT THE HELL DOES YOUR AGENT MEAN THAT NATASHA IS UNRESPONSIVE?!" Peggy shouted. She was lying in her bed. She was doing laundry for everyone when she got the call. Now the clothes were sprawled all over the floor.

"She had a simple mission and had not called to report. We have reasons to believe she took matters into her own hands or even took them hostage and ran" Fury said. Peggy wiped her face. 

"Have you tried calling Agent Barton?" She asked, beyond mad. It was silent now. 

"What?"

"Call him. On his ear piece? Have you tried that?" It went silent again. 

"No. Why the fuck didn't we think of that?"

"That's it. You boys had your fun but it is time for a lady to take over. Send the coordinates to the quinjet" Peggy said. 

"Peggy that is fucking stupid you are retired. Stay put. Shit, if I was retired, I wouldn't look back" Fury said. 

"I am now looking for the keys. Bloody hell. Clinton needs to clean his room"

"Carter, this is for nothing"

"This is for my kid, 

"Natasha isn't your kid. She is just some kid that comes into your life and you use her to fill in the void where James and Steve are!"

"Found the keys" Peggy said. Then the call ended. Fury groaned. 

"I wish she was the one who got stabbed some days" he muttered. He grabbed his coat, the coffee from Coulson's hands, and left to go find her and the missing agents.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER! I removed the update thing and put the chapter on their.

"Hello?"

"Clinton? Where the hell are you two?"

"Babysitting. Taking a stroll through the woods with the kid" he said. It wasn't a lie, technically. They were babysitting in the woods of Canada. Except the kid was wielding knives and swinging them everywhere. And Natasha was shivering slightly. 

"Clint, give me your jacket" Natasha said.

"No. It is my jacket. I told you to bring your own but you didn't listen" 

"I don't like listening. You have two jackets" Natasha reasoned. 

"Peggyyyyyyyy tell her it is my jacket" 

"Share with her. And be safe. Bloody hell. I am going to kick your ass when I find you"

"My ass? Why?" Clint said.

"Because you are the adult!" Peggy snapped. Then the line went flat. Clint sighed. Natasha took his jacket and wrapped herself in it. 

"Aren't you from Russia? You don't need a jacket" Clint whined 

"You still have to wear coats in Russia, idiot" she hissed. Wade smiled. 

"Do you watch Voltron?"

"I do sometimes" Clint said.

"We are like the paladins. I am the red one and you are blue one and she is the black one and my mama is the yellow one and Bob can be the green one" Wade said. 

"Who is Bob?"

"My future friend. He is really cool" Wade said. Natasha rolled her eyes. She never had such an imagination as this kid. Clint only smiled back. Then a twig broke. Clint and Natasha froze. 

"What was that?" Wade asked. 

"Hush Wade!" Clint hissed. But it was too late. A figure jumped out of the woods on all fours. It snarled at them. 

"Agent Logan?" Clint asked. Natasha stared at the man. He was covered in dirt and hair. Claws began to come out of his knuckles. Natasha pushed Wade into a pile of snow.

"I wanna help!"

"You got us into this mess in the first place!" She hissed. She grabbed her knives she had supplied herself when they left. 

"Logan, man, look at yourself! Snap out of it!" Clint said, pointing his arrow at him. Logan began to dash at them. Natasha pushed Clint and jumped over Logan. She had forgotten about Wade until Logan was heading straight towards him. Natasha hit him with a knife but it did nothing. 

A shot rang throughout the trees. Logan fell to the side. His shot wound was closing up. Logan got up and ran away. Natasha stared at Wade. He had the gun still in position, frozen.

"Where thee fuck did you get that?!" Clint yelled. 

"Clint" Natasha said.

"That could have not been in safety and you could have accidentally misshot and killed you!"

"Clint-"

"Fuck not only would your mother kill me but so would Fury!" 

"CLINT! WADE WET HIMSELF HE IS SCARED!" she yelled. Clint stopped. The poor kid had pissed himself and now he was crying. Clint held his head.

"I am a fucking idiot" he said. A shadow past by the trees.  Natasha froze. 

"I brought a toddler and a teenager on a mission" he ranted. The shadow moved again.

"I should have said no. I should have hung up! But noooo. I am too stupid to do that!"

"You are also too stupid to know not to shoot a gun when a murder is about to take place!" Natasha said. That was when the Winter Soldier came out of the trees holding Hailey Wilson by her neck.

"Mama!" Wade said. The winter soldier stopped. He stared at Wade. 

"Wade! Go home! Run!" Hailey screamed. She was crying. 

"But mama-!"

"No, Wade! Stop trying to be a hero!" She yelled. Wade sobbed and wiped his eyes with his elbow.

"Mama loves you, baby. Please go" she cried. Wade ran and hugged her. Then ran off.

"Hey, big guy. Just let her go and-" Clint said, being interupted by a shot. Hailey Wilson fell to the ground. Her body began to bleed quickly. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natasha screamed. She stared at the soldier. She walked over to him and poked his chest. 

"You didn't have to!"

"It was my job"

"Your only job should be to staying out of everyone's way!" She hissed. Then they froze again. Peggy Carter stood in front of them, holding a gun up and pointing at them. 

"Bucky?" She asked. The Winter Soldier took off. Clint tried to take off after him, but it was too late. Natasha turned to Peggy.

"How do you know him?"

"We were in the war together. How do you know him?"

"We worked together" she said. The atmosphere was tense. Clint came back and the three stood there, staeing at the body. Clint sighed and gave Fury the location. 

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait, Natasha"

"Wait for what? Fury to lock me up? To kill me?" She asked. She wasn't scared at all, however. She had been through way worse than both those things.

"I don't know" Peggy said honestly. Clint excused himself and went to go get Wade. Natasha sat silently on the snow. That's where the two remained until Clint came back.

Qhen Clint came back, the quinjet landed and Fury came out. Coulson scurried behind him with a clipboard. 

"Barton and Romanoff on the quinjet NOW!" Fury snapped. They did as ordered, leaving the body behind. 

Wade was crying into Clint's chest. Natasha stared at the floor. She should have felt something for the kid. Pity or grief. She just couldn't feel anything but emptiness. 

They sat in the quinjet for a while until Fury and Peggy came back on board. Fury got up front and took off. Peggy sat in her seat and glared a hole into the back of his head. Natasha sighed and laid on the floor. This was going to be a long trip.

When they landed, Fury came to the back immediately. 

"Barton, pack your things you are leaving immediately . Romanoff, you will be coming to Headquarters next week" he said, glaring at them and Peggy.

"Yes sir" Clint said. Fury waited for an answer from Natasha.

"Fuck you" she spat. He opened the door. They all got out and went into Peggy's cottage. Natasha went with Clint to pack.

"You should tell him we want to stay longer. Fight him on this!" Natasha said. Clint held his hand up.

"No. It will just make it worse. You need to spend as much time with Peggy before you have to leave" Clint said. He didn't have much to pack. Natasha stared at the empty room as he took his stuff out of the room. When it was time to say goodbye, Natasha refused to leave the room or to see him. 

"I will see him next week. No need to bye" she said gruffly. She watches out his window as he loaded onto the quinjet and left with Fury. Peggy came in the room and sat with her on his bed. 

"I am going to miss him too" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. School is hell.

TheThe next morning when Peggy woke her up to go shopping, Natasha was in a bad mood. She dressed in all black and refused to brush her hair. At breakfast, Natasha made a large mess while eating and didn't bother to help clean. So the car ride after that was silent. 

Once they arrived in London, Peggy thought things would lighten up. She decided just to go to the bookstore, a restaurant, and the grocery store. It wasn't too much to overwhelm the girl and it would be fun. 

They stopped at the bookstore first. Peggy looked around for a bit before disappearing. Natasha looked at all the books with hatred. The one she hated the most was the one she named herself after, which sat promptly on display. Natasha grabbed the book and threw it to the ground.  Peggy snaked her arm around her and pulled her away. 

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked as if nothing happened. Natasha shrugged. Peggy sighed and took her to a pizza parlor. 

They sat down at a booth. Natasha stared at the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Peggy watched her. 

"What can I get you today, loves?" The waiter asked. 

"You can start by dropping the the can to attitude"

"Natasha! I am sorry sir, may you get us a water and a cola for her please?" Peggy said. The man nodded and left quickly. 

"We are getting a supreme pizza" Natasha said. Peggy was glaring at her. Natasha shrugged and stared out the window. 

That was the most she talked during lunch. Peggy didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet too. When they finished eating, they headed to the grocery store.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Natasha?" Peggy asked. 

"I don't care" she answered. Peggy shrugged and shopped as she normally did. 

She was almost finished shopping when she heard a loud crash towards the middle of the store. Peggy ran to see a crowd formed in a circle. She pushed through and saw Natasha, who had just shoved a shelf onto the ground. Peggy had had it.

"Natasha Romanoff you come here right this bloody second!" Peggy snapped. Natasha did so and was yanked across Peggy's knee.

"You can't do this here-"

"You have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Peggy stated as she pulled down her pants and panties and began the spanking. It was humiliating for Natasha. 

"You have been behaving poorly ever since Clint has left and I will not tolerate it anymore, young lady!" Peggy said, her swats echoing around the store. It didn't really matter though because everyone in the store was already watching it take place. Natasha howled and kicked. 

"I will not let you spend your last few days in my home being spent like a spoiled and bratty child! And if you dare think this is bad, you are getting another one as soon as we get home!" Peggy said. Natasha hung her head in shame and cried as quietly as she could in her situation. Finally, Peggy let her up and straightened her out. 

"Go wait in the car while I purchase the groceries" she ordered. Natasha gladly did as told. She sat in the car, silently sniffling. When Peggy came out and put the groceries in the trunk, they took off. 

"Sorry mama" Natasha said quietly, halfway home. 

"I know you are"

"Are you really going to spank me when we get home?" 

"I am thinking about it. If it will ensure you won't spoil the rest of our week together, then I will" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. 

"I just don't want to leave"

"I understand that, dear. I don't want you to leave either. I was lucky to get you for an extra week. But that doesn't mean you can't visit or call. I will always have time for you" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. They sat in silence until they got to the cottage. 

"Please get ready for bed, Natasha. I will start making dinner. I think we can both agree we are tired" Peggy said. Natasha sighed in relief and got ready for bed.  

"Natasha, dinner is ready" Peggy called. Natasha came into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was salad. Peggy ate quietly. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I ever get to see you again? I mean. I am too old to care but I don't want to just forget you"

"Natasha. You next morning when Peggy woke her up to go shopping, Natasha was in a bad mood. She dressed in all black and refused to brush her hair. At breakfast, Natasha made a large mess while eating and didn't bother to help clean. So the car ride after that was silent. 

Once they arrived in London, Peggy thought things would lighten up. She decided just to go to the bookstore, a restaurant, and the grocery store. It wasn't too much to overwhelm the girl and it would be fun. 

They stopped at the bookstore first. Peggy looked around for a bit before disappearing. Natasha looked at all the books with hatred. The one she hated the most was the one she named herself after, which sat promptly on display. Natasha grabbed the book and threw it to the ground.  Peggy snaked her arm around her and pulled her away. 

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked as if nothing happened. Natasha shrugged. Peggy sighed and took her to a pizza parlor. 

They sat down at a booth. Natasha stared at the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Peggy watched her. 

"What can I get you today, loves?" The waiter asked. 

"You can start by dropping the the can to attitude"

"Natasha! I am sorry sir, may you get us a water and a cola for her please?" Peggy said. The man nodded and left quickly. 

"We are getting a supreme pizza" Natasha said. Peggy was glaring at her. Natasha shrugged and stared out the window. 

That was the most she talked during lunch. Peggy didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet too. When they finished eating, they headed to the grocery store.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Natasha?" Peggy asked. 

"I don't care" she answered. Peggy shrugged and shopped as she normally did. 

She was almost finished shopping when she heard a loud crash towards the middle of the store. Peggy ran to see a crowd formed in a circle. She pushed through and saw Natasha, who had just shoved a shelf onto the ground. Peggy had had it.

"Natasha Romanoff you come here right this bloody second!" Peggy snapped. Natasha did so and was yanked across Peggy's knee.

"You can't do this here-"

"You have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Peggy stated as she pulled down her pants and panties and began the spanking. It was humiliating for Natasha. 

"You have been behaving poorly ever since Clint has left and I will not tolerate it anymore, young lady!" Peggy said, her swats echoing around the store. It didn't really matter though because everyone in the store was already watching it take place. Natasha howled and kicked. 

"I will not let you spend your last few days in my home being spent like a spoiled and bratty child! And if you dare think this is bad, you are getting another one as soon as we get home!" Peggy said. Natasha hung her head in shame and cried as quietly as she could in her situation. Finally, Peggy let her up and straightened her out. 

"Go wait in the car while I purchase the groceries" she ordered. Natasha gladly did as told. She sat in the car, silently sniffling. When Peggy came out and put the groceries in the trunk, they took off. 

"Sorry mama" Natasha said quietly, halfway home. 

"I know you are"

"Are you really going to spank me when we get home?" 

"I am thinking about it. If it will ensure you won't spoil the rest of our week together, then I will" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. 

"I just don't want to leave"

"I understand that, dear. I don't want you to leave either. I was lucky to get you for an extra week. But that doesn't mean you can't visit or call. I will always have time for you" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. They sat in silence until they got to the cottage. 

"Please get ready for bed, Natasha. I will start making dinner. I think we can both agree we are tired" Peggy said. Natasha sighed in relief and got ready for bed.  

"Natasha, dinner is ready" Peggy called. Natasha came into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was salad. Peggy ate quietly. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I ever get to see you again? I mean. I am too old to care but I don't want to just forget you"

"Natasha. You The next morning when Peggy woke her up to go shopping, Natasha was in a bad mood. She dressed in all black and refused to brush her hair. At breakfast, Natasha made a large mess while eating and didn't bother to help clean. So the car ride after that was silent. 

Once they arrived in London, Peggy thought things would lighten up. She decided just to go to the bookstore, a restaurant, and the grocery store. It wasn't too much to overwhelm the girl and it would be fun. 

They stopped at the bookstore first. Peggy looked around for a bit before disappearing. Natasha looked at all the books with hatred. The one she hated the most was the one she named herself after, which sat promptly on display. Natasha grabbed the book and threw it to the ground.  Peggy snaked her arm around her and pulled her away. 

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked as if nothing happened. Natasha shrugged. Peggy sighed and took her to a pizza parlor. 

They sat down at a booth. Natasha stared at the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Peggy watched her. 

"What can I get you today, loves?" The waiter asked. 

"You can start by dropping the the can to attitude"

"Natasha! I am sorry sir, may you get us a water and a cola for her please?" Peggy said. The man nodded and left quickly. 

"We are getting a supreme pizza" Natasha said. Peggy was glaring at her. Natasha shrugged and stared out the window. 

That was the most she talked during lunch. Peggy didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet too. When they finished eating, they headed to the grocery store.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Natasha?" Peggy asked. 

"I don't care" she answered. Peggy shrugged and shopped as she normally did. 

She was almost finished shopping when she heard a loud crash towards the middle of the store. Peggy ran to see a crowd formed in a circle. She pushed through and saw Natasha, who had just shoved a shelf onto the ground. Peggy had had it.

"Natasha Romanoff you come here right this bloody second!" Peggy snapped. Natasha did so and was yanked across Peggy's knee.

"You can't do this here-"

"You have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Peggy stated as she pulled down her pants and panties and began the spanking. It was humiliating for Natasha. 

"You have been behaving poorly ever since Clint has left and I will not tolerate it anymore, young lady!" Peggy said, her swats echoing around the store. It didn't really matter though because everyone in the store was already watching it take place. Natasha howled and kicked. 

"I will not let you spend your last few days in my home being spent like a spoiled and bratty child! And if you dare think this is bad, you are getting another one as soon as we get home!" Peggy said. Natasha hung her head in shame and cried as quietly as she could in her situation. Finally, Peggy let her up and straightened her out. 

"Go wait in the car while I purchase the groceries" she ordered. Natasha gladly did as told. She sat in the car, silently sniffling. When Peggy came out and put the groceries in the trunk, they took off. 

"Sorry mama" Natasha said quietly, halfway home. 

"I know you are"

"Are you really going to spank me when we get home?" 

"I am thinking about it. If it will ensure you won't spoil the rest of our week together, then I will" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. 

"I just don't want to leave"

"I understand that, dear. I don't want you to leave either. I was lucky to get you for an extra week. But that doesn't mean you can't visit or call. I will always have time for you" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. They sat in silence until they got to the cottage. 

"Please get ready for bed, Natasha. I will start making dinner. I think we can both agree we are tired" Peggy said. Natasha sighed in relief and got ready for bed.  

"Natasha, dinner is ready" Peggy called. Natasha came into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was salad. Peggy ate quietly. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I ever get to see you again? I mean. I am too old to care but I don't want to just forget you"

"Natasha. You The next morning when Peggy woke her up to go shopping, Natasha was in a bad mood. She dressed in all black and refused to brush her hair. At breakfast, Natasha made a large mess while eating and didn't bother to help clean. So the car ride after that was silent. 

Once they arrived in London, Peggy thought things would lighten up. She decided just to go to the bookstore, a restaurant, and the grocery store. It wasn't too much to overwhelm the girl and it would be fun. 

They stopped at the bookstore first. Peggy looked around for a bit before disappearing. Natasha looked at all the books with hatred. The one she hated the most was the one she named herself after, which sat promptly on display. Natasha grabbed the book and threw it to the ground.  Peggy snaked her arm around her and pulled her away. 

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked as if nothing happened. Natasha shrugged. Peggy sighed and took her to a pizza parlor. 

They sat down at a booth. Natasha stared at the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Peggy watched her. 

"What can I get you today, loves?" The waiter asked. 

"You can start by dropping the the can to attitude"

"Natasha! I am sorry sir, may you get us a water and a cola for her please?" Peggy said. The man nodded and left quickly. 

"We are getting a supreme pizza" Natasha said. Peggy was glaring at her. Natasha shrugged and stared out the window. 

That was the most she talked during lunch. Peggy didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet too. When they finished eating, they headed to the grocery store.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Natasha?" Peggy asked. 

"I don't care" she answered. Peggy shrugged and shopped as she normally did. 

She was almost finished shopping when she heard a loud crash towards the middle of the store. Peggy ran to see a crowd formed in a circle. She pushed through and saw Natasha, who had just shoved a shelf onto the ground. Peggy had had it.

"Natasha Romanoff you come here right this bloody second!" Peggy snapped. Natasha did so and was yanked across Peggy's knee.

"You can't do this here-"

"You have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Peggy stated as she pulled down her pants and panties and began the spanking. It was humiliating for Natasha. 

"You have been behaving poorly ever since Clint has left and I will not tolerate it anymore, young lady!" Peggy said, her swats echoing around the store. It didn't really matter though because everyone in the store was already watching it take place. Natasha howled and kicked. 

"I will not let you spend your last few days in my home being spent like a spoiled and bratty child! And if you dare think this is bad, you are getting another one as soon as we get home!" Peggy said. Natasha hung her head in shame and cried as quietly as she could in her situation. Finally, Peggy let her up and straightened her out. 

"Go wait in the car while I purchase the groceries" she ordered. Natasha gladly did as told. She sat in the car, silently sniffling. When Peggy came out and put the groceries in the trunk, they took off. 

"Sorry mama" Natasha said quietly, halfway home. 

"I know you are"

"Are you really going to spank me when we get home?" 

"I am thinking about it. If it will ensure you won't spoil the rest of our week together, then I will" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. 

"I just don't want to leave"

"I understand that, dear. I don't want you to leave either. I was lucky to get you for an extra week. But that doesn't mean you can't visit or call. I will always have time for you" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. They sat in silence until they got to the cottage. 

"Please get ready for bed, Natasha. I will start making dinner. I think we can both agree we are tired" Peggy said. Natasha sighed in relief and got ready for bed.  

"Natasha, dinner is ready" Peggy called. Natasha came into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was salad. Peggy ate quietly. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I ever get to see you again? I mean. I am too old to care but I don't want to just forget you"

"Natasha. You The next morning when Peggy woke her up to go shopping, Natasha was in a bad mood. She dressed in all black and refused to brush her hair. At breakfast, Natasha made a large mess while eating and didn't bother to help clean. So the car ride after that was silent. 

Once they arrived in London, Peggy thought things would lighten up. She decided just to go to the bookstore, a restaurant, and the grocery store. It wasn't too much to overwhelm the girl and it would be fun. 

They stopped at the bookstore first. Peggy looked around for a bit before disappearing. Natasha looked at all the books with hatred. The one she hated the most was the one she named herself after, which sat promptly on display. Natasha grabbed the book and threw it to the ground.  Peggy snaked her arm around her and pulled her away. 

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked as if nothing happened. Natasha shrugged. Peggy sighed and took her to a pizza parlor. 

They sat down at a booth. Natasha stared at the menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. Peggy watched her. 

"What can I get you today, loves?" The waiter asked. 

"You can start by dropping the the can to attitude"

"Natasha! I am sorry sir, may you get us a water and a cola for her please?" Peggy said. The man nodded and left quickly. 

"We are getting a supreme pizza" Natasha said. Peggy was glaring at her. Natasha shrugged and stared out the window. 

That was the most she talked during lunch. Peggy didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet too. When they finished eating, they headed to the grocery store.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, Natasha?" Peggy asked. 

"I don't care" she answered. Peggy shrugged and shopped as she normally did. 

She was almost finished shopping when she heard a loud crash towards the middle of the store. Peggy ran to see a crowd formed in a circle. She pushed through and saw Natasha, who had just shoved a shelf onto the ground. Peggy had had it.

"Natasha Romanoff you come here right this bloody second!" Peggy snapped. Natasha did so and was yanked across Peggy's knee.

"You can't do this here-"

"You have no place to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Peggy stated as she pulled down her pants and panties and began the spanking. It was humiliating for Natasha. 

"You have been behaving poorly ever since Clint has left and I will not tolerate it anymore, young lady!" Peggy said, her swats echoing around the store. It didn't really matter though because everyone in the store was already watching it take place. Natasha howled and kicked. 

"I will not let you spend your last few days in my home being spent like a spoiled and bratty child! And if you dare think this is bad, you are getting another one as soon as we get home!" Peggy said. Natasha hung her head in shame and cried as quietly as she could in her situation. Finally, Peggy let her up and straightened her out. 

"Go wait in the car while I purchase the groceries" she ordered. Natasha gladly did as told. She sat in the car, silently sniffling. When Peggy came out and put the groceries in the trunk, they took off. 

"Sorry mama" Natasha said quietly, halfway home. 

"I know you are"

"Are you really going to spank me when we get home?" 

"I am thinking about it. If it will ensure you won't spoil the rest of our week together, then I will" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. 

"I just don't want to leave"

"I understand that, dear. I don't want you to leave either. I was lucky to get you for an extra week. But that doesn't mean you can't visit or call. I will always have time for you" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. They sat in silence until they got to the cottage. 

"Please get ready for bed, Natasha. I will start making dinner. I think we can both agree we are tired" Peggy said. Natasha sighed in relief and got ready for bed.  

"Natasha, dinner is ready" Peggy called. Natasha came into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was salad. Peggy ate quietly. 

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I ever get to see you again? I mean. I am too old to care but I don't want to just forget you"

"Natasha. You are not too old. You look about 17 now. And you can visit me whenever you want. And I will visit you too. I promise" Peggy said. Natasha stared at her salad. 

"I am not hungry, mama"

"Neither am I. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we are going to sew a quilt" Peggy said. They threw the salad away and went to bed. 

Natasha crawled into Peggy's bed quietly and got under the covers. Peggy put up no fight about it and fell asleep. Natasha fell asleep as well. 

That week went swell. By the end though, Natasha was standing outside with two suitcases and a bookbag. 

"Fury should be here any minute" Peggy said.

"Do you have everything?" She asked. Natasha nodded. 

"No you don't" Peggy said. 

"Yes I do, we checked 3 times and-" Natasha started before Peggy pulled out a box from her pocket. She opened it to reveal a necklace. It was in the shape of an arrow and was made with diamonds and silver. 

"Would you like me to put it on?" Peggy asked. Natasha nodded. Peggy came over and put it on for her. It was beautiful and Natasha loved it so much. Before she could say anything, the quinjet landed. 

"Is she ready?" Fury called. 

"Give us a few minutes, Nicholas" Peggy called. Fury rolled his eyes and stayed back. Peggy put her hands on Natasha's shoulders. 

"Call me every week. Tell me everything. If you need anything, anything at all, call me and I will get it. Do as they say. But do one thing for mama. Never show that you are weak" Peggy said. Natasha nodded slowly. She then began to cry.

"I love you mama" she said. Peggy hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too, Natalia. Be good. Call me" Peggy said. She helped her load onto the quinjet and kissed her cheek goodbye. Then she stood back as Fury took off. Natasha stared out the window. Peggy was crying quietly.

"Mama" she said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END. I promise you guys it is not. And I am going to try to update it soon and more. So stick with me


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. And i apologize if it sucks. I will ry harder with the next chapter. But in between school and home, I am stressed. So it may take a while. But I will not abandon this fanfic. I promise you that.

"Hello mama!" 

"Hello Natasha, so what all has gone on this week?"

"So Clint and I were sent on a mission to Budapest. Stuff got intense"

"Oh really? Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Yes" Natasha said. She was sitting on her plain bed and staring at the ceiling. Clint was out getting drinks with a few other agents and wouldn't be back for a while. Natasha remembered the day she first came back to the headquarters. 

_"This is your room" Coulson said. Natasha stared at the small looking room with a small cot like bed with a blue comforter and a single pillow. She turned to him._

_"I want to be roommates with Agent Barton"_

_"That is not going to happen"_

_"Yes it is"_

_"No it isn't"_

_"It is going to happen and here is why. Not only will I attack you, I will deliberately leak our information. That can't happen, can it?" Natasha asked. She put a hand on his chest._

_"Fury is going to be upset"_

_"I don't care. He can get over it and so can you. So show me to his room"_

_"He already has a roommate"_

_"Kick him out and put him in my room" Natasha said. Phil groaned and took her to the room. Clint was reading a comic on his bed. Natasha packed the other guy's stuff in a trashbag and put it out in the hall._

"Anyway, there is a reason why I called, Natasha"

"And that is?"

"It has been two years since I have said goodbye to you. Everytime I invite you over, Nicholas stops you. Everytime I come to visit, you just so happen to be on a mission. Well inside intel has told me he is gone. So you are coming over for the week along with my neice and nephew" Peggy said. Natasha was silent for a moment. 

"But I just got on Phil's good side" she said. 

"Well use that to your advantage. Also, I thought that out too. In the mailroom is a package for you. Give it to him and tell him it is a very prized collectible you ordered just for him. Then ask for the keys" Peggy ordered. 

"What is in the box?"

"That is just for him and me to know" Peggy said.  "Now hurry!" 

Natasha hung up and got the box as ordered. She went to the lobby where the bar was. Clint, Phil, and a few other agents were drinking. Phil was drunk. 

"Hey Phil, this package came in for you. Some collectible" she said. Phil snatched it and hugged it. Then he hugged her. 

"Thank you so much" he said. 

"He can't drink too well" Clint mouthed. Natasha gave him a thumbs up.

"Can i borrow some keys to one of the quinjets?" She asked. 

"No" Phil said.

"But I-"

"You can have them!" He said, throwing them at her. He then threw some at the others.

"And you get a quinjet and you get a quinjet! We all get a quinjet!" He said. Natasha rolled her eyes and took off quickly. She grabbed her bookbag by her room and left. 

When she landed, Natasha saw two new cars. One was a new blue 2005 Chevy Covolt. The other was a nice 1957 Pontiac Bonneville Convertible. 

"Oh look! She arrived! They just got here!" Peggy called. Natasha looked over at the garden. Peggy was sitting at the little garden table with a dark haired man in about his forties and a blonde woman, maybe late thirties. They were not pleased to see her. Natasha sighed and came over and sat at the table.

"Natasha, this is my niece, Sharon. And this is my nephew, Tony Stark" she said. Natasha nodded. Tony gave her a quick look up and down.

"Tony Stark. Genius Playboy Billionaire Philanthropist. Would you like a drink?" He asked, smirking. He held out her hand

"Sorry. I don't sleep with creepy old men" she said, taking a sip of tea. Sharon spit out a little bit of her tea, laughing. Tony glared at her.

"I am not that old" he said with a pout.

"Of course not, dear. Kids, this is your cousin, Natasha" Peggy introduced. They both stared at her. Natasha felt like an animal in a zoo.

"I know you. You work at SHIELD" Sharon said. Natasha nodded. Tony had given up on the conversation and was playing on his phone. 

"Where should I put my stuff, Peggy?" Natasha said. She didn't want to call her mama in front of these guys. They weren't Clint. They were finding ways to judge her. She knew it.

"Just put them in my room, dear. Sharon is staying in your room and Tony in the spare. So you and I can bunk up like old times" she said. Natasha felt awkward as the two stared at her. 

"I can just sleep on the couch" Natasha said. Peggy nodded. Natasha went inside and put her stuff on the couch. The place looked exactly the same. She sighed.

"I missed this place" she mumbled. Then she headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the jar and went back. 

"Oh it is almost dinner time! Can I get a hand in the kitchen?" Peggy asked. 

"I can help" Natasha said. She followed Peggy back inside. They were making baked fish filets, corn, vinaigrette potatoes, a salad, and an apple pie. 

"Oh sweetheart, can you see if they need more lemonade?" Peggy said, handing her a pitcher. Natasha took it and went. But stopped just outside the door.

"She is totally a gold digger. Aunt Peggy just says she is her daughter to keep us out of her business" Tony said. 

"Exactly. Who would bunk with there 'mother'? She is in it for the inheritance. She is smart. A Russian she is. Gaining her love and trust then taking all of her belongings when she dies" Sharon said. Natasha turned back around angrily. She put the pitcher down and grabbed a knife. But then she heard Peggy talking to herself.

"I am so glad they are getting along. They are all so lovely" she said. Natasha looked at the knife and put it back down. 

"They didn't want any lemonade now" Natasha said, putting the pitcher in the fridge. Peggy smiled and kissed her head.

"Such a good girl" she said. Natasha blushed a little. Natasha turned away and set up the table. 

"Kids, go get washed up!" Peggy yelled to the other two. Natasha washed her hands and sat at the table. The two came and sat down soon.

The meal was quiet and uncomfortable. Tony mostly played on his phone. Natasha glanced at Peggy, who seemed to not notice her. 

"Tony, put the phone away"

"Yes ma'am" he said, putting it away.

"Why is it so quiet?" Peggy ordered, looking at them all. 

"Just tired" Sharon said. 

"Yeah. It was a long airplane ride" Tony added. 

"My "cousins" think I am a gold digger" Natasha said, saying it a little louder than she expected. Peggy stopped eating and slammed her fork onto the table. 

"Natasha, please go to my room" Peggy said quietly.

"But mama-"

"NOW" Peggy said. Natasha got up and left. She sat on Peggy's bed and listened to the screaming, slamming doors, and car motors. Then she heard crying. Natasha came out. 

"Mama?"

"Selfish. They are selfish, Natasha" Peggy said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. Natasha sat next to her. 

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything"

"No. You were right. I knew they didn't like you but forced myself to ignore it. I just wanted you all to get along, since I won't be around forever-"

"Mama. Can we please not talk about that now?"

"Yes dear. How about we play some chess before bed?"

"Sounds good, mama" Natasha said. She set up the chess board and the two played for the rest of the night.

After the week was up, Natasha went back to headquarters. Clint was moping in their room.

"What's wrong"

"Bobbi dumped me" he said.

"Good for you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Nat?"

"It means you can do better. And shw knew that and left" Natasha said. She sat down on her bed.

"What was in his package?"

"A Captain America movie reel. The only one of three left in the world. The only other person to own them is Tony Stark. They are both big fanboys" Clint said, scoffing. Natasha chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long since I posted. The month of October has been really busy and I just haven't been feeling okay lately. But I took a sick day from school so I finished the chapter. It is a little shorter than normal and I am sorry for that. The next chapter should be longer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter

Peggy was knitting when her phone went off. She put down her needles and picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hello mama"

"Hi Natasha. How has work been?"

"You won't believe it of I told you"

"Try me"

"I am on an undercover mission to watch Iron Man in his natural habitat. Tony has no idea it is me"

"Are you serious?" Peggy said, appalled. Her nephew was so brilliant yet so stupid as well. She crossed her legs. 

"His assistant, Pepper, is really nice. She has a very expensive taste in clothing, though"

"Well Natasha, not everyone can survive on the basic needs like you"

"Whatever. Though Tony has been kind of cocky lately. In Italy, he almost died"

"Oh if I was there,  I would give him a piece of my mind. Better yet, let me call him now-"

"No. You will blow my cover. Shit. He is back. I have to go, but thank you for considering buying stock in Stark Industries" Natasha said before hanging up the phone. Peggy sighed and went back to knitting. 

"Children are so thick skulled. One has his head so far up his ass it is unbelievable and the other is a stone cold b-"

"Peggy?" A voice called. Peggy looked up and smiled. 

"Welcome back Clint" Peggy said. He handed her a to go box. 

"How is work?" She asked. 

"It is good. Kind of awkward because me and Bobbi broke up. But she refuses to work with anyone else. So I do missions with her and Natasha. But since Bobbi is on vacation and Natasha is undercover, I have some free time" Clint said, stuffing his face with chinese food. Peggy looked at it, but from the smell Clint had she assumed this was a delicacy from his usual pizza. 

"I've heard you and Natasha share a bed now? Is that going anywhere?" Peggy said, looking at him. He choked on his food.

"What?! Peggy of course not! I've just noticed when I wake up in the night, she just stares at the wall. She doesn't sleep well" he said. "Natasha and I are just bros"

"Ugh you and this slang"

"I like it. Anyway, you hear that they found Agent Logan?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Professor Charles Xavier and a few of his "students" found him in the Canadian wilderness" Clint said.

"Ah yes the mutants. It is a shame how they are treated. I worked with Logan back when I was in the military" Peggy said. Clint nodded. 

"Yeah, when SHIELD offered him with help, he threatened to kill Fury"

"SHIELD? Is that what they are calling it now?"

"Yeah. It is easier to say than the full name" he said. Peggy rolled her eyes and ate the food. 

"This tastes nothing like Chinese cuisine"

"It is chinese FOOD, not CUISINE" he said. "Plus I like it" he added. 

"So what is this super team I have been hearing bits and pieces about on the phone?" Peggy asked. Clint stopped eating.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well aside from the fact that Dr. Banner is now in custody of 'SHIELD' as you call it, Natasha is spying on Tony which she sould never do willingly, a giant crater has been found in New Mexico along with some unearthly actions, and they are starting up the search for Steve again after Tony canceled it when his parents died, you and Fury were talking about it while she was in the same room as you boys" Peggy said. Clint groaned.

"Shit. Don't tell anyone you know about it or Natasha and I get in trouble" 

"I won't tell anyone" she promised. 

"So we are thinking of a super group. Of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and, hopefully, Captain America. That would be a pretty strong team"

"It would. But how do you plan on working together if you guys have seen very little of each other?"

"You don't know that"

"What color are Dr. Banner's eyes?"

"Touché" Clint said. Peggy sighed. 

"Promise me something, Clinton" 

"Yes Peggy?"

"I won't live forever. It's a mircle I lived this long. I want you to protect her. After I am gone" she said. Clint sat silently for a few minutes. 

"Okay" he said quietly. They finished eating and he took the trash to the kitchen. Peggy's phone rang again.

"Hello?" Peggy asked. 

"Hey Aunt Peggy. So there is this new broad that works for me. She is amazing. Though she doesn't seem too warm to me. What do you think I should buy her to get her to sleep with me?"

"You are a bloody idiot" she said, hanging up. On the other side,  Tony was confused but went back to the internet. Peggy sat back in her chair.

"Dear God, it's me, Margaret. Please please please help these kids get their bloody lives together" Peggy said. Clint came back in and they watched TV.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am actually posting really fast for once! But don't expect a new chapter just as quick as this one. Enjoy

They were all sitting around a table, eating schwarma. This wasn't unusual any other day, sure. But it was when you had just finished fighting an alien army with a god, a billionaire in metal, a Jekyll and Hyde type guy, and an undead soldier. But Natasha still sat quietly just like everyone else and ate her food. Nobody spoke until Fury arrived. 

"Great job everybody. You guys did great out there. Got to hand it to you guys, you were a real team" Fury said. 

"Thanks" Tony said with a roll of his eyes and another bite of his sandwich. Steve Rogers sat up and looked at him.

"So what now? When is the next mission? The funeral for Agent Coulson? Where do we go from here?"

"There is no funeral for Agent Coulson-" Fury started before Clint slammed his fists into the table. 

"I will be damned if we don't have a funeral for that man!"

"Barton-" 

"No Nick shut up! I am tired of this bullshit! Coulson was your right hand man and you are just going to sweep him under the rug like everyone else!"

"Agent Barton-"

"I am not finished! He deserves so much better than that! Than any of the bullshit you put him through!" Clint said. Natasha looked away. She and Coulson weren't exactly best friends but she could trust him, and that wasn't easy.

"Glad you feel that way, but since you kept interrupting me, I didn't get to say he was only dead for 8 seconds, motherfucker" Nick said. Clint relaxed.

"He is alive?"

"Yeah. He got stabbed, sure, but qe got him to surgery in time" Fury said. Natasha felt relief. 

"As for what the next step is, you guys will go back to normal. Stark will go back to his tower and the rest of you will stay at Shield. Until I decide for you all to go on a mission together"

"How about no" Tony said. Everyone looked at him.

"I have room at the tower. They could totally stay with me. It may take a couple of weeks to redecorate for them but that is a well needed vacation that we all need. And we can go anywhere" Tony said, looking at everyone. As if on cue, Natasha's phone went off. She grabbed it quickly and excused herself outside.

"Hello?"

"I saw everything on the television! Are you all okay?"

"Yes we are fine, just eating schwarma" Natasha said, glancing back inside at everyone. Now the conversation was a bit more lively.

"That is a relief. When is the next time you are coming?"

"Tomorrow...Mama, could I bring a few guests?"

"How many is a few?"

"About 4? I think Thor is going back to Asgard" 

"Okay. I can do that. But they will have to share rooms"

"They can live" Natasha said.

"I will see you tomorrow dear" Peggy said. 

"Bye mama" Natasha said and hung up. She went back inside.

"We are going to the beach, my beach houses are great!" Tony argued.

"I say we take off and go to a relaxing mountain cabin" Steve said.

"I know a hidden place in India that is cool" Bruce offered. 

"We are going to England. That is final" Natasha said. Everyone looked at her. 

"What the hell is in England?" Tony asked.  Clint smiled.

The flight was long and everyone was ready to relax. When they landed on the land, it was easy to spot the cottage and the little old lady standing in front of it. Steve got off first. 

"So they really could do it" Peggy said. Steve walked over to her and hugged her, smiling. 

"Stop smiling like you missed me. You just came back to give me that dance you owed me" she said, hitting him a few times. 

"Careful Peg, you might break a hip" Tony said, walking over. Peggy slapped him too. Tony whined. Natasha scoffed and got off the jet. She looked at Clint.

"Are you coming?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes" he said gruffly. She held up her hands in defeat and she and Bruce got off. Bruce sort of hid timidly behind her. 

"Ah Dr. Banner, I have heard things about you"

"Everyone has"

"Yes but only good things I here" Peggy said. He smiled weakly. 

"Now is Clinton not coming?"

"He is, but he is moping" Tony said. As if on que, Clint came out of the ship and joined them. Peggy lead them inside.

"It was such short notice that I had to get some cots so all of you have a place to sleep. I have two spare bedrooms as with a bed and cot each. Plenty of blankets and pillows in every closet. Natasha would you mind staying in my room?"

"No. Not at all"

"Whoever I share a room with can have it. I prefer the couch" Clint said. He threw his bag by the door and plopped on it. Then reached underneath and grabbed a comic book from underneath it. Tony glared.

"I hate how you two are more aware of my aunt's home than I am" he said.

"Then come and visit more, you bloody git" Peggy said. Steve smiled at that. 

"Now you all go and get settled in while I start making dinner" 

"Need any help, Peg?"

"Only if you want to help, Steve" she said. She and Steve went into the kitchen to start cooking.  Natasha glanced at Clint before going to put her stuff away. But before she completely left, she stopped at the doorway. 

"It isn't your fault" she said quietly. She couldn't tell if he heard it or chose to ignore it. She went to Peggy's room and sat her stuff down. She laid on the bed and took a quick nap before dinner. 

The next week and a half was relaxing. They toured London, met the Queen, who was very eager to talk about the time Natasha went missing, played board games, watched movies, and ultimately enjoyed each other's company. But Clint was still kind of holding back. Bruce was doing more than he was. Finally, Natasha had enough. 

"Come help me clean up the barn" Natasha said.

"I am busy" Clint said, reading. 

"I can help-"

"No Steve, I asked for Clint" Natasha said. Clint slammed his comic book down and got up. They went to the barn and Natasha closed the doors.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? I haven't done anything for once!"

"That's the problem! You keep blaming yourself for something you couldn't control!"

"I could have stopped him, Nat! But did I? No"

"Clint, you didn't know it was going to happen. No one would have" she said. Clint turned away from her. 

"I don't see why we are here talking about this"

"Because we are on this team together"

"No. You are on this team. I am the guy who betrayed the team"

"You were brainwashed!"

"Still doesn't excuse what I did!" He said. Natasha groaned. 

Meanwhile, Tony and Peggy were doing the dishes from lunch.

"I can't believe I thought she was hot"

"I can't believe you didn't recognize her" 

"I shall have you know I am pretty drunm half the time. But that is besides the point"

"Do you still hate her?" Peggy asked. Tony sighed and looked out the window at the barn. 

"No. She isn't using you for money or anything at this point but I still think it is weird" he said. 

"Well would it have been weird if I had actually given birth to her?"

"With her being so young, yes it wouls be weird" he said. She chuckled. She glanced out the window and saw Natasha storm out of the barn. Peggy sighed and dried her hands and went to the barn. 

Clint was pushing boxes with his feet. Peggy came in.

"So what is going on?"

"Nothing"

"Lie to me again, I dare you"

"She keeps trying to make me feel better" Clint said, sitting down. Peggy sat next to him. 

"Why?"

"I was brainwashed during the Battle for New York and had to fight them" he said.

"Did you eventually come clear of it and fight the bad guys?" 

"Yeah but-"

"Then there is no problem. You need to quit moping" Peggy said. Clint sighed and nodded. 

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. But why did you save Natasha back then?" Peggy said. Clint groaned. 

"Are you seriously asking me this right now?"

"Yes"

"Out of all the things you ever asked me to do, this is the hardest" 

"Well take you time then" Peggy said, getting comfortable to show that she had time to waste. Clint scoffed at her. 

"You are ridiculous"

"I know I am. It is my best quality" she said. Clint relaxed.

"She was so young. Her dress was in rags and she clearly hadn't eaten for days. If I was in that position, I wouldn't have wanted to get shot" Clint said. Peggy nodded. Then she got up.

"Okay. Well I better go and start cooking dinner" she said.

"That's it? No dramatic monologue? No comment at all? That's all your going to say on this?"

"Yes" she said. She and Clint left the barn and went inside the cottage. Tony and Bruce were doing experiments on the table.

"Anthony Edward Stark you go and take that thing outsidr on the patio! You know better!" Peggy said. Tony groaned and carried it outside.

"Sorry Ms. Carter" Bruce said.

"No it is okay, Bruce. Tony knows not to do experiments in the house. You didn't know better" Peggy said. Bruce nodded and went out with Tony. Peggy then started on dinner. 

Everyone was occupied with something to do when it happened. Bruce and Tony were working on the experiment, Natasha and Steve were playing chess, and Clint was reading another comic book. Peggy was about to put some roast in the oven when she slipped and fell. Peggy groaned in pain.

Natadha was the first one to reach her when it happened. She held Peggy up. 

"Someone go and get the car! Now!" She hissed. Steve went quickly. 

"Mama it will be okay I promise"

"I am alright, really"

"No you are not" she said. Steve came in and picked her up. Then they all crammed in the little bug and Steve started driving. Natasha sat with Peggy in the passenger seat while everyone else sat in the back. 

When they arrived to the hospital, they rushed her inside and the ER staff took her. Natasha tried to follow but a nurse stopped her. 

"Sorry but you need to go to the waiting room for the time being"

"I am apart of the government,  I need to be with her" Natasha said, trying to go back, but he held her back. 

"Please remain in the waiting room for the time being" he said again. Natasha glared and started walking towards the waiting room, but then dashed back towards where they took Peggy, only to be stopped by Steve. 

"This isn't like you"

"I want to be with her to make sure she will be okay!" 

"She will be as long as you do as the doctors say" Steve said. Natasha slammed herself into a chair and crossed her arms angrily. Clint glared. 

"Hey. Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"This. I know what this is. I saw it back when I first met you" Clint said. Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce and Steve were trying not to listen, but Tony was enjoying the show. 

"You are doing this thing where it is like 'I don't need anybody so I am gonna do my own thing like an edgy teenager' sort of thing going on. Peggy didn't take that crao and neither will I" he said. Tony did a dramatic gasp and Natasha's ears went red. 

"Oh what are you gonna do, spank her? Tony asked. Natasha looked away. 

"No" Clint said. "At least, not if she behaves herself" 

Natasha turned to him and glared. She then got up and stormed outside. Clint got up and followed her. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well between the embarrassing me, treating me like I am some naughty child, and the fact I can't see my own mother and what is wrong with her is aggravating me. So yeah I am pissy hut you are making it worse by trying to be Peggy. You aren't Peggy. So stop trying to be like her" she said. Clint stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Nat... are you crying?" He asked. She looked away.

"I am not crying. The wind is just blwing really strongly into my eyes" she said. Clint came to her and gave her a tight hug.

"She will be okay. I promise. She might have fractured something at best" he said, rubbing circles on her back. 

"But she is so small and fragile. I could have been the cause of hurting her at any time"

"And you didn't"

"And now she lives so far away. Maybe I should take off from work-"

"No! No no no! You need to keep working. We can always figure something out" Clint said. Natasha sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

"Sorry I embarrassed you" Clint said. 

"It is whatever. Thanks for being here for me. Oh and Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"If anyone finds out that I cried, I will stab you in the foot"

"After the last time, I wouldn't doubt it" he said. They went back inside where a nurse was waiting.

"Peggy is ready for visitors now" she said. Natasha followed the nurse and went to Peggy's room. 

"Hi dear"

"What happened?"

"Well she broke her hip bone and will have to go on surgery"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow" 

"Alright. Are there any nearby hotels my friends can stay at? I will stay here" Natasha asked the nurse. 

"No, Natasha, go and sleep. It has been a long night" Peggy said. 

"No. I am staying" Natasha said. The nurse nodded and went to the others. Peggy sighed and smiled at her, but Natasha didn't smile back.

"Mama"

"Yes dear?"

"I am going to move you to Washington DC"

"And to bloody hell you are"

"I am serious mama. SHIELD will buy you an apartment and I will be able to visit more and take care of you"

"Take care of me? Natasha, I can take care of myself"

"Your hip says otherwise"

"That was just one time!"

"Mama you are going to say that for wvery accident you have!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will! You are moving to DC and that is final!"

"Well I am not selling my cottage. I refuse too"

"No one is making you sell it. It is paid off. You own it" Natasha said. Natasha held Peggy's hand.

"I am sorry I have to do this. I love the cottage too. But this is the best for both of us" she said. Peggy sighed and nodded. She yawned.

"What time is the surgery tomorrow?"

"At 7"

"Well we better get some sleep" Natasha said. She turned off the lights and looked at Peggy. Peggy moved over in the bed to leave room for Natasha.

"The chair is fine, thank you" Natasha said.

"I wasn't asking" Peggy said. Natasha sighed and climbed in.  Then she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. I rewrote this chapter 4 times and still hate it.

Peggy and Natasha stood inside the empty apartment, side by side. Natasha smiled weakly at her. 

"It is a really nice place-"

"I don't like it"

"Mama! This is the sixth one you rejected!"

"Because it isn't my cottage! Natasha I am not a child! I am 91 years old and will be treated like it!" 

"So you want her to put you in a nursing home?" Clint said as he walked in from the bathroom. Peggy glared. 

"Listen. This is where you are staying here. Consider this the debt I owe you for moving into your house" Natasha said. Peggy wouldn't look or speak to her.  Then, as if on cue, Natasha got a call. 

"Excuse me, I have a call. Mama, start deciding where you want your furniture to go" Natasha said as she stepped outside. Peggy groaned. Clint shook his head.

"You know she means well" 

"I know but there is no god damn reason for me to move out of my cottage" 

"You literally broke your hip in front of us. If we weren't there you would have died because you were unable to get up and call 911, or even get yourself food or water. Within a day or two, the mice might have started eating you before you could die of dehydration" Clint said. 

"Well thanks for taking her side, cynical" Peggy said. Clint sighed and went to bring in boxes. Natasha came back in. 

"Mama, that was Fury. I have to go on a mission but I will be back in time to pick you up for Thanksgiving dinner in a couple of weeks. Be good for Clint, okay? He will stay for a few days to help you settle. Tony might stop by to say hi if he isn't too busy himself" Natasha said as she came in. She planted a kiss on Peggy's head. 

"And mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"If you call the cops again to falsely accuse the landlord of abuse, I will hire you a nurse" Natasha threatened. Peggy groaned. Natasha chuckled and left. She passed Clint who was confused. 

"Where is she going in a rush?"

"On some mission as usual" Peggy said. She sat on top of the box that Clint put down. 

"So how has work been for you, Clint"

"Hilarious. So Coulson joined a new team, acted like we aren't supposed to know but we know, and one of the other agents goes 'Barton, Romanoff, they never have an extraction plan!' When they were arguing the safety of leaving two agents out to die against 1000 soldiers and he died laughing and replied it is because we want to die" Clint said. Peggy frowned. Clint winced at that.

"No no not like that but it is a joke-"

"Shut up Clint and get the rest of the boxes please. Preferably my bed and the boxes of my pillows and blankets" 

"Yes ma'am" Clint said. He did as he was told and set up her bed. Then Peggy went to bed, not saying goodnight or anything. Clint felt a little guilty, but stayed quiet and set up the rest of the boxes. 

A few weeks later, as promised, Natasha was there to pick Peggy up and she was excited. 

"Come on, I have a surprise for you back at the Stark Tower" Natasha said as she grabbed Peggy's bag. Peggy followed.

"If Tony made me one of those robot doctors I do not want it"

"Mama. The Baymax is an amazing design but it is a one of a kind thing that Tony can't even buy the blueprints off of some kid in San Fransokyo" Natasha said. Natasha helped her to the car and got in herself and drove to the airfield.

"What is it then?"

"It is a surprise mama"

"Natasha, dear, I am too old for surprises"

"You are also too old to be so grumpy all the time. I am the grumpy one so loosen up a bit" Natasha said. Peggy nodded in defeat and sighed. This was going to be a really long flight. 

When they got to the Stark Tower, it was just in time for Thanksgiving dinner. Natasha lead her up to the door but then stepped right in front of her. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Natasha. I am not going to have a heart attack"

"You might"

"Just open the door please" Peggy asked. Natasha sighed and did so. Behind the door the team was having drinks before dinner. There was the original members plus a few new faces. But there was one face in particular that stuck out to Peggy.

"Bucky?" She asked. She stepped in the room. Bucky stood up and smiled. Peggy looked at Natasha, then back at Bucky. She had tears in her eyes. 

"Natasha, you are cruel! You shouldn't make your mother cry. Especially since I am a little old lady" Peggy said. She wiped her face and stared at Bucky. His arm was missing and was replaced with a metal one.

"W-what happened to your arm?"

"I-I don't really remember, Peggy" Bucky said, quietly. Peggy but her lip and hugged him. 

"Glad to have you back" she said. Bucky gave her a weak smile. Steve came over. 

"Now the gang is all back together. Bucky doesn't remember a lot but he is trying, Peg" Steve said. Peggy nodded. Then she grabbed both men by their ears.

"How dare you just go and leave me alone for several years leading me to believe your dead ubtil one day I see you! Plus how come I am the only old one here? You two need to catch up!" She said. She released their ears. Natasha laughed. The guys blushed.

"Dinner is ready" Sam said, coming out of the kitchen. Everyone got up and went to eat. It was a good meal. 

That night, Peggy and Natasha shared a bed. Natasha was staring at the wall. Peggy looked at her.

"Sorry, love, if I have been fussy lately. I just miss my cottage"

"I know, Mama. But I just want you a bit closer, you know?" Natasha said. Peggy nodded and kissed her cheek.

"What is on your mind, girl?" Peggy asked. Natasha sighed. 

"It is complicated"

"Well tell me anyway"

"Well...have you ever wanted to be in a strange relationship with someone?" Natasha asked. Peggy looked at her funny.

"Is Clint trying to make you do something weird-"

"No mama! Clint isn't making me do anything. I want a relationship that isn't exactly normal"

"Oh I see. I don't know if this is what you are talking about, but I had a fee unusual relationships" Peggy said.

"You did?"

"Uh huh. Everyone knows about the men I have dated, but no one bothers to tell about the women I have dated"

"You are bi?"

"Is that the term they use for it now? Well I guess. My first girlfriend was Angie Martenelli. That girl was amazing"

"How come you two broke up?"

"Well work was dangerous and people were always after me. It was best if she just stayed as a friend. They always go after your lover, not your friend" Peggy said. Natasha nodded. 

"Well mine is weird. Have you ever wanted to be in a relationship with two people at once?"

"Darling, that is called cheating"

"No no I mean like. Three happy and healthy people aware that they all like each other and stuff" Natasha said. Peggy thought for a moment. 

"Like the mormons?"

"Yeah sort of" Natasha said. It was quiet for a second. 

"Do I know them?"

"Yes" 

"Do they know each other?"

"They have just officially met for the first time a week ago"

"It's Bucky and Clinton"

"Uh huh"

"Then wait it out. Steve said Bucky doesn't remember much so he most likely doesn't remember your relationship. As for Clint, he is into you but is he into Bucky?"

"He's into Coulson if he is drunk enough and Steve sort of"

"Steve doesn't count, Natasha, everyone is into him" Peggy said. Natasha nodded in agreement. Then it was quiet again.

"Do they have a name for that too?"

"Polygamous"

"Alright. Well give it a while. Isn't their a SHIELD party soon?"

"Yes mama, in a couple of months" Natasha said. Peggy yawned. 

"Well goodnight Natasha"

"Goodnight mama" 

"Goodnight dear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter? Was it going good with the flow or was it too crammed?


	16. Chapter 16

"How do I look?" Natasha asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. Peggy smiled. 

"It looks perfect. Like I said it would. But where is the belt? I worked hard on that part" Peggy said. Natasha held it up and put it around her hips. The dress was stunning. It was a black long sleeve dress that hugged her body. The shoulders were in clear view as the sleevs didn't start until her arms. The dress was slit at the legs to give her plenty of space to walk. The belt was a simple black leather belt with her Black Widow symbol. Natasha simply loved it. 

"Now sit so I can help with your hair and makeup" Peggy said. Natasha obeyed and sat at the vanity.  Peggy grabbed some make up and started with that. 

"Excited? Nervous?" Peggy asked. 

"I don't know" Natasha said. She honestly didn't know how she felt about the party. 

"Stoic as usual, then. Everything will go fine, dear"

"But this is my one chance to get in a relationship with them...and there is a large chance it won't happen. Like do they even like me? Do they like each other? What if they only like each other?"

"Natasha relax. Everything will be okay"

"Oh mama, couldn't you come too?"

"Sorry, I plan to stay home and read. I am old and tired and parties aren't the scene I want to be at anymore" Peggy said. Natasha sighed and kissed her head. Peggy began to curl Natasha's hair. 

"Thank you for helping me" Natasha said. 

"It is a pleasure, dear. Are you driving yourself or calling a cab?"

"A cab. I plan on drinking" Natasha answered. Peggy turned her around and Natasha smiled. She looked perfect. She got up and hugged Peggy. Then they heard a honk from downstairs. 

"That is me, mama. I best be going" Natasha said. She grabbed her purse and gave Peggy a kiss on the forehead. She already got the next door neighbor to check on Peggy later in the night so she went straight to the cab. 

The cab parked right in front of a sign. The sign was the only thing in an empty meadow

"Are you sure this is where you are supposed to be, miss?"

"Yes sir. Here you go" Natasha said as she paid him. She got out and watched him drive off. When he wasn't in view anymore, Natasha pressed a button on the sign. The meadow suddenly disappeared and a building came into view. Natasha went inside and pressed another button, causing the building to disappear again. 

"Natasha! So glad you could make it!" Sharon said as she approached Natasha. Natasha smiled, but on the inside she was groaning. Sharon was a pain to deal with, always having a rocky relationship with her. And now she was trying to get in Steve's pants and she wasn't having that for his poor little Cap. 

"Sharon! It must have been forever since I have seen you" she said. Natasha knew it was on purpose as she used security cameras to make sure every route she took at work would be to avoid her. 

"I know! We really need to get together some time and just have girl time" Sharon said.

"Yeah totally" Nope. Never. Natasha wouldn't do it in a million years. Not even if her life depended on it. 

"Well I have to go find Steve, but Clint is with Sam and Bucky at the bar" Sharon said. She went and hugged Natasha. Natasha winced, and when Sharon left to find Steve, she stuck out her tongue.

"Can't believe she and Stark are my cousins" she said. Natasha went and found the guys at the bar. Steve was hiding behind the bar.

"She is gone, she headed towards the bathrooms" Natasha said. 

"Thanks Nat, you always know how to help a guy out" Steve said as he came out. 

"You know, it would be so much easier if you came out to her as being very bi and very not interested in her" Sam said as he took a drink of what looked like whiskey. 

"Easy for you to say, Sam, but things don't work like that. I haven't even told Peg" Steve said. 

"Peg has known since she met you" Bucky said with a scoff and took a swig. 

"What? How? You are more noticeable than I am!" Steve shot back.

"I didn't try to hide it, everyone knew I liked who I wanted and gave no shit. You hid your eyes and a blush would come whenever you are near someone you liked. You should have seen it, Nat, when he was standing next to Peg and Jim Morita" Bucky said. Steve shoved him and blushed. Bucky smirked and took a sip of his beer. 

"You have been really quiet, Clint. Want to share your sexual deviances with us?" Natasha said. 

"Oh yeah you must have some stories. You used to be a circus performer, right?" Bucky asked. Clint nodded. 

"Apprentice to the Swordsman. I would do tricks with flaming arrows and throw knives at him, mostly him throwing them at me. Well one time, we were in Chicago. My brother, Barney, was off that night so he went to town to have a few drinks and a few girls. I had the exact opposite. There was this guy in the audience. And damn was he fine. Best sex I ever had with a guy. Hands down" Clint said. Natasha silently cheered. Thank you for the rates bisexuality among superheroes. 

"Damn Clint. You a top or bottom?" Bucky asked. Sam turned away, not wanting to be in this conversation.

"I switch" he confessed. 

"Oh I see Tony and Rhodey arriving. Sam, you want to come with?" Steve asked. Sam was eager to go talk with his buddy, Rhodey, or maybe just to leave the conversation. Either way, Natasha didn't mind. 

"What about you, Natasha? Everyone else is sharing" Bucky said. 

"Well let's see. I have slept with you, a guy named Alexei, one time Clint and I got drunk, Matt Murdock, and Raven Darkholme was a very exciting partner" Natasha said. Clint smiled and patted her on the back.

"Drink?"

"Of course. Vodka" she said as she sat down in between the men. 

They were quiet for a minute. Natasha didn't know how to play this angle. She was trying to word it in a way that they could understand, but not judge.

"Have you ever thought about 3 ways?" She asked. 

"Of course" they both muttered. Natasha noticed Bucky look at Steve and Steve look back at Bucky with a look and hand gestures. Natasha then went and looked at Clint. She noticed a lot of bottles already drank and his silence. 

"Oh my god" she said.

"You two are nervous. You two like somebody!" Natasha said. Clint spit out his drink. Bucky gulped and took a sip of his. Natasha looked at them. 

"Hey Buck, have you ever heard of a 3 way relationship?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. He wanted to turn away and she knew it, but he stayed put.

"I read an article or two about it" he said. Natasha nodded and turned to Clint, who was cleaning up his mess. 

"How do you feel about Bucky, Clint?" She asked, pressing up to him. He shivered. 

"H-he has some good features about him"

"How do you feel about me?" She asked. That sent chills down his spine. 

"I am not going to answer that" he said. She smiled and turned back to Bucky. But he was answering before she could ask. 

"This just sounds like a romantic comedy coming true" he said. 

"Well that settles it. I am top then" Natasha said.

"Not so fast little girl" Clint said. She chuckled. Bucky got up.

"I am going to suggest a song. I will be right back" he said. He vanished into the crowd. Clint ordered them all drinks. 

"What is with all the drinking?" Natasha asked. 

"Because I was going to decide which one to ask tonight. And when I found out I needed more drinks to actually do it" Clint replied. Natasha smiled. 

"So you were nervous? Who told you you had to chose?"

"Society"

"So the same people that says everything else is wrong?" Natasha remarked. She took a sip. He scoffed and smiled. 

"I didn't think Bucky would like me back"

"Nobody thinks Bucky would like them"

"Except you. You have known him longer than me. You actually dated him. You and him had a relationship"

"No. I had a relationship with the Winter Soldier. We have a relationship with Bucky. Understand that? We. Not me" she said. He nodded and smiled. 

Bucky came back and a song began to play. It was an oldie. 

"Peggy showed me this one. Want to dance?" Bucky asked. 

"Is there a 3 person dance for this?" Clint asked neevously. Natasha knew why he was nervous. People were slow dancing with their dates or sitting down so not to be embarrassed. It was an old Paul Anka song. Natasha grabbed them and lead them to the floor. 

"Bucky is big enough for 2" Natasha answered. They danced slowly. Natasha noticed people staring. She didn't care. She closed her eyes and swayed with the music. 

"Put your head on my shoulder. Hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh so tight. Show me, that you really love me too" Paul Anka sang through the speakers. The song seemed to feel appropriate for this moment. Natash relaxed and danced close to the two men

The night seemed to end too soon and Natasha had to leave. She checked her phone. She had missed several calls from Peggy's neighbor.  Natasha got worried and called back. 

"Finally you answer the damn thing! Peggy had to be taken to the hospital. She isn't well, kid" the neighbor aaid before Natasha could say anything. Natasha hung up. The cab would be too late. She went back inside to the party and grabbed Bucky, who was talking to Steve, Sam, and Rhodey. Clint had passed out and Wanda took him home. 

"Did you take your motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me the keys. I have a cab coming. Use it. You have been drinking" Natasha said. 

"You have been drinking-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE KEYS" She yelled. The group went silent. Bucky gave them to her. She stormed out to the garage and found his motorcycle. It was a nice black 1980s Harley Davidson Lowrider. She climbed on and left as fast as she could. 

She was going fast. Her eyes started to blur and she only had one thing in her mind. Peggy. She had to get to Peggy. But then it went dark. 

When she woke up, she was in a ditch. The bike had hit a phone pole in some neighborhood. It was late so no one noticed probably. Natasha herself had a few bruises and cuts. Not too much blood. She got up and hobbled to the hospital, which was luckily near by. 

The nurses stopped what they were doing to attend to Natasha. 

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Peggy"

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Peggy?"

"Ma'am, we need to assist you-"

"No! I need to find Peggy Carter. She is my mom. Where is she?" She asked. A nurse scrambled and got the room number. Natasha took off. 

She arrived to the room and she looked. Peggy was in the bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Natasha sighed in relief and sat in the seat next to her. 

"Mama, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I got carried away and i forgot to check up on you myself" Natasha said. Peggy stayed silent. 

With the events of the night taking toll on her, Natasha decided she needed to sleep. She climbed into the empty bed on the other side and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks were tense. Everyone knew Peggy would die eventually, but not so soon. After that night in the hospital, Natasha didn't come back to visit Peggy. Nor did she call Bucky or Clint. The only way they knew she was still there was when she wired money for Bucky to repair his bike. No one had seen her for weeks. 

Peggy herself was in and out of it. When she was well, she would have full conversations. When she wasn't, you couldn't get much out of her except for maybe a few tears and shaking. She didn't ask for Natasha at all. Bucky and Steve took turns staying with her at the hospital. Tony however did other things for his aunt. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T STAY HERE ANY GOD DAMN LONGER? I BOUGHT THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" Tony bellowed. He and her head doctor were in the doctor's office. The doctor winced as he sat behind the desk. Tony was pacing around the room.

"I am sorry sir but she has been here for two whole months and shows no progress of actually recovering. We need the bed and the equipment for patients who need it" the doctor said.

"So are you saying my aunt doesn't need the equipment? That she isn't worth it?" Tony asked. 

"No! Not at all! I-"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME?"

"All I am saying is that you and I both know she isn't going to make it. So maybe it would be easier for her to pass on at home. We can hook you up to our equipment provider so you can get what you need to take care of her. But she can't stay here anymore" the doctor said. Tony hid his face and sat in the chair opposite of the doctor. 

"I suggest you call up everyone that is important to her or she is important to them. Her relatives her friends. Have them all say goodbye. Maybe it would ease her into finally letting go. Because you can't pull the plug on her, she will still live, just painfully" the doctor said. Tony was quiet. He was thinking. 

"If you call your guy and he can bring the equipment tomorrow to her home, we will be out of here when he is finished setting up" Tony said quietly. The doctor nodded and shook his hand. He left Tony in his office to give him time to settle it with himself.

The next day was a good day for Peggy. Tony sat with her and they quietly talked for a while. 

"Aunt Peggy. You are going home today" he said. She smiled. 

"That's great" she said. 

"You will be on bedrest foe a while and still have the equipment. But you will be home" he said. She nodded. 

"Aunt Peggy? I...I don't mean to alarm you, but you wrote a will, right?" He asked. Her smile faded.

"Yes dear. I last updated it when I moved into DC" she said. Tony nodded and held her hand. 

"And Tony? You don't have to dance around the subject. I know I am dying soon" Peggy added. Tony hung his head and looked away.

"Don't say that, Peggy" he said. 

"Tony you know it is true. I know it is true. Everyone knows" she said. 

"I just have a few requests. At my funeral, I don't want anyone to feel the need to talk about only the good things I did in life. Talk freely, there is nothing to hide about my life. Two, I want to be buried next to my brother. I have saved that plot for years and I don't want to be buried in Howard's special graveyard. And finally, I want Natasha to see me before I die. She blames herself for letting this happen and I can't let that happen. You hear?" Peggy ordered. Tony nodded. 

"Yes Aunt Peggy, i will get onto it" he said. He got a text from Steve. The equipment was set up and he was on his way to pick them up. Tony sighed. He replied back that they needed to text Clint and Bucky too. 

When they got Peggy home, Steve pulled Tony aside. 

"Why do we have to text them?"

"It is her dying wish to see Natasha one last time and if there were people who could track her down, it would be them. They have both done it before and they could both do it again" Tony answered. Steve sighed. 

"She is making it so complicated. Ahe keeps running. We try to help and she always runs. Usually it is to Peggy but now that Peggy is almost gone she runs away to who knows where" he said. Tony wanted to add but Steve continued. 

"She never talks about her feelings to us and she always has to act tough. The rest of the team shows more emotions than she does. Hell, if she just cried like a normal person no one would judge her!"

"Language"

"Oh shut up" Steve said.

"I also got to call my cousin, Sharon. She probably needs to say bye too" Tony added. Steve nodded. 

"Well you take care of Peggy, I will call Bucky and Clint" Steve said. Tony nodded and Steve stepped outside.

"Why do we have to find her?" Bucky asked over the phone. 

"Because she is your guys' girlfriend. Don't you think it wouls be a good idea to check up on her? Make sure she is okay?" Steve said. 

"But ahe went off the radar. SHEILD can't even find her" Clint remarked. 

"Well I am pretty sure you two are better spies than SHEILD is. I have to go take care of Peggy, please find her and soon" Steve said. Before the other two could detest, Steve hung up. Bucky sighed. 

"I will pick you up at noon to atart planning" Bucky said

"Sounds great. I will buy coffee" Clint added. Then the call ended. 

It took a week but they found out she hadn't left the country or even the timezone. It wasn't even that far from the Stark Tower in Manhattan. She was in Queens. 

"So you are positive she is here?" Bucky asked as they stared at the building where she had been located in.

"Yep. Camera footage has been showing her here every day since the day she went missing" Clint answered

"But why here?" Bucky asked. 

"Well why not? She looks to be about 26, and can easily pass as 16-17 as well with the right clothes. So why not be a high schooler?" Clint said. Bucky groaned.

"We didn't even have high school in our time that is how lucky we were" Bucky said. Clint shrugged. They went inside. 

It was just afterschool, most of the students had already left. Natasha was standing at her locker along with a boy. 

"Thank you, Peter, for letting me borrow your My Chemical Romance album" she said, letting her thick Russian accent roll out. 

"It is no problem, Vladlena. Oh but I have to go...the Stark internship needs me!" He said, waving goodbye and running out. Natasha went inside her locker and was about to close it when it was closes by someone else. She refused to look. 

"Go away" she said, letting her American accent come back.

"Vladlena is an ugly name. Ans my mother decided to name me Buchanan" Bucky said. Natasha began to storm out. Clint grabbed her. 

"Natasha, Peggy is dying"

"I know"

"She wants to see you"

"Okay" 

"So you will come with us, that easy?" Clint asked. 

"No" Natasha said, pulling herself away from him. Clint groaned. 

"Natasha. It is time to stop hiding" Bucky said. 

"I am the reason she is dying. I should have gotten home early. Better yet, I shouldn't have gone"

"Peggy was going to die whether or not you came!" Bucky remarked. Natasha stopped. It hadn't occurred to her like that. 

"I can't watch her die"

"Well just tell her goodbye one last time. For her sake. Then you can come back and be Vladlena if you really want to" Bucky said. Natasha sighed. 

"What if she is mad I ran away?"

"Then you face her" Clint said. 

"But I don't want to face her, Clint! She isn't the Peggy that I know anymore! It isn't where I was back when she first picked us up from SHIELD! She can't just spank me and then coddle me and then everything will go back to normal! Because this isn't normal! And what if she isn't having the best of day? What if she can't tell who I am?" Natasha snapped. They were silent for a moment. 

"We are here for you. We have been here for you ever since she went to the hospital. Yet you didn't come to us for help. You ran away. You never ever run away from anything. You sure didn't run away from me when I aimed my arrows at you. So she wasn't the only one who changed either" Clint said. Natasha stared at the ground. It was silent for what seemed like an hour, but was really only three minutes. 

"Alright. I will visit her" Natasha said finally. The guys both felt relieved. They lead her to the car and headed back to DC. 

The next day, after a night's rest, a shower, and some of her usual clothes, Natasha was ready to see Peggy again. Tony stood in front of Natasha outside of the apartment. 

"We shouldn't have had to come find you"

"Give it up, Tony. It is too late"

"Steve is inside with her right now. It is a good day today. Lucky for you" Tony said. 

"Can you stop giving me shit for once in your life and move aside?" She asked. Tony rolled his eyes and did so. 

Steve was helping Peggy eat some soup. Natasha slipoed into the room. Peggy saw her and smiled. 

"Steve, can you give me and Natasha some privacy?"

"Sure, Peg. Tony and I will be in the hallway if you two need anything" Steve said. Steve left. Natasha took his seat and looked at Peggy. 

"Lay on the bed with me" 

"No thank you, mama. I am just fine right here" Natasha said. 

"Alright, fine. Then let's not hide the bullshit. You ran away"

"I know"

"You ran for no reason. This was going to happen whether you were here or not" 

"You don't know that"

"And neither do you, Natasha. Running away is not your thing. I could See Tony doing that but not you. And honestly, if I was stronger, I would have pulled you over my knee for it-"

"Mama please-"

"Don't interrupt me just yet, dear. I still have a lot to say. But I am not strong. So you have a pass from me for now. But I have let Bucky and Clint know if they need to do it, they can"

"Why?" 

"Well besides the running away and you destroying Bucky's motorcycle, you tend to have self destructive behaviors. Clint tells me about you forgetting to eat and your lack of sleep. You need to take better care of yourself. We all love you. It may be hard for it to see but that is because you choose to be blind" Peggy said. Natasha looked away. 

"Come lay in the bed with me" Peggy ordered. Natasha did so quietly. 

"I love you, Natasha. I want you to take care of yourself. I forgive you for running away" 

"I love you too, Mama" Natasha said. 

"Sing me a song, dear"

"Can it be a song I heard from an album from some kid?"

"Sure, dear" Peggy said. She stared at Natasha. Natasha gulped and stared at the ceiling. 

"When I was a young boy my father took me to the city to see a marching band. He said 'Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?'" Natasha sang quietly. She refused to look at Peggy. She just continued, tears streaming down her face. 

"He said "Will you defeat them? Your demons, and all the nonbelievers, the plans they have made? Because one day I will leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer to join the black parade" she said. She stopped and looked at Peggy. She wasn't breathing anymore. Natasha shook her. 

"Peggy, stop it. Peggy. Peggy. Dammit, you can't leave me!" She said. She shook her harder. 

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed. Steve busted in. He pulled her away. Natasha was fighting his grip, trying to get away. She felt very weak though, and the tears in her eyes blurred everything. She could only hear Tony now. 

"Yes, hello? My aunt just passed." He said.  Natasha's whole world suddenly went very dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dropping a bomb like this on you guys. But to be honest this was the first thing I planned when writing this story. It was honestly the hardest part to write though.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post! Took a little longer than I expected

The funeral was going to be held in London. Queen Elizabeth agreed to help pay for the costs for Peggy's shipment and found them comfy hotel rooms to stay in. Tony and Sharon took the time out of their schedules to plan the funeral. They wanted Natasha to give at least a speech, but she refused. She also refused the spacious suite hotel for a much smaller one. She had been put off by the death. 

"So my chauffeur will pick you up tomorrow morning for the actual funeral. You won't have to be a pallbearer, we got Steve and Bucky doing that. Sharon, Steve, and Queen Elizabeth will be giving speeches. Then we bury her bext to her brother like she asked for, then we will have the reception" Tony said. Right now, they were at the viewing. So those who wanted to say anything to her could now do so before the funeral. Natasha sat in the room farthest from Peggy. 

"Do I have to go to the reception? I rather just go back to the hotel before my flight back to DC the next day so I can pack her belongings" Natasha said. She was honestly bored of the whole funeral thing. It was her first time, which was suprising considered how many deaths she had witnessed or even caused. But she didn't like how everyone tried to come up to her to ask her if she was okay and to talk about Peggy. She just wanted to be left alone. 

"No. At the reception we will go to the back and read her last will. I am pretty sure you are in it"

"Fine" Natasha said. Clint came over and brought her water. 

"No need for a chauffeur, Bucky and I can pick her up and bring her to the funeral" Clint said. 

"Be my guest. Saves me time and effort" Tony said. He turned to Natasha. 

"Get some sleep tonight. Alright? Tomorrow is going to be a long day" he said. She waved him off. Bucky came over with a beers for himself and Clint. 

"Natasha, are you sure you don't want to stay with us tonight? We can all stay in your room-"

"I appreciate the offer, Bucky, but I need to be left alone for a little while. I promise after the funeral we can all just relax and go on a date or something. But for now, just let me go over how shitty 2016 is so far" Natasha said. Bucky held his arms up. 

"Alright alright. I will respect your wishes, but just know we are open if you need us"  Bucky said. 

"Thanks" she said. She grabbed Clint's beer, chugged it, and gave it back. She got up and left the room.

She passed many people there. She saw Sharon, telling stories of her childhood and Peggy. Steve was painting on a large canvas of himself, Peggy, and Bucky as they were back in World War II. Professor Xavier and Logan were talking to each other, since they were the only mutants at the party. Logan and Peggy served together in the war. Natasha stepped outside. 

She began to walk back to her hotel. It wasn't more than a half hour walk away from the funeral home, but it was dark and a bit chilly. She put her earbuds in and turned on the My Chemical Romance album she had borrowed feom that Peter kid. She had listened to it a couple of times and deemed it nice enough to download onto her phone. She was also prepared to buy tickets for this new MCRX show. Soon, Bucky and Clint pulled up in Bucky's car.

"Get in" he said. Natasha didn't object and got into the back seat. They drove in silence. Natasha stared out the window. They passed the bookstore Peggy used to take her to. Natasha frowned. Peggy couldn't go to her book store one last time before she died. That was her fault. 

By the time they parked at the hotel's little parking lot, Clint heard Natasha crying. He turned to Bucky. 

"Can you get her room key and take our stuff upstairs, Buck? We will be up in a second" Clint said. Bucky looked at Natasha. Natasha simply just handed over the key. 

"Go back to your hotel room" Natasha said, wiping her eyes.

"No. You are going to listen to me. You're sad. We get that. But you have been pushing your feelings away for far too long. It's gotten to the point that you are also pushing the people who care about you"

"You don't understand! You and Peggy weren't close-" 

"Weren't close? Are you fucking serious? I spent all that time living with her and we weren't close? I visited her and we weren't close? Natasha, we were close, if not as close as you and her were. I lost someone too. I am just as upset. But I have to be strong for you. Bucky has to be strong for you. You are always strong. Just...let us be strong for you for once" Clint said. Natasha looked at the floorboard. He was right. 

"I only have one bed in the hotel"

"We can share. Have you never shared a bed with two guys before?" Clint teased. Natasha blushed. 

"Whatever. Let's go get Bucky. Maybe we can get some Chinese takeout" Natasha said. They got out of the car and locked it.

"And Clint?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Thanks" she said. Clint smiled. 

"Race you up the stairs!" He said. Natasha grinned ans got a head start. 

The next morning, Natasha sat in the front row, sandwiched in between Bucky and Clint. Natasha was wearing a slim black dress and Bucky's black leather jacket. She sat quietly as words echoed on the walls. Bucky squeezed her hand. 

Natasha looked at everyone else who was in the front row. Tony was wearing sunglasses, which meant he had drank a little too much last night to try to forget or he was crying. Her guess was a little bit of both. Next to him sat Steve. Steve just stared at priest. He and Bucky wore their formal military uniforms. Sharon sat at the end near the center walkway. She wore a black blouse and pencil skirt. She sniffled and blew into a tissue. 

Natasha didn't even realize that anyone did their eulogies. She just stared at the casket. Peggy was in there, she knew. But she never thought that Peggy could be in there. She never wanted Peggy to be in there. She still didn't. Clint shook her.

"Tasha, we have to go to the graveyard" Clint said. She nodded and got up. She got in the assigned limousine for people close to Peggy. Natasha sat andbstared out the window, leaning on Clint. Bucky still held her hand. 

When they arrived, Natasha wanted to push the casket over. To push it over and demand that she come back. To wake up. And she so badly wanted Peggy to wake up. To be a younger, healthier Peggy. But she didn't. It would have been inappropriate and just plain embarrassing.  She sat quietly and watched as the boys buried her and the priest spoke. 

Natasha didn't remember going back to the church. She did, however, remember being dragged to a room by itself. The people who sat in the front row were all in there, along with a lawyer. 

"Is this everyone?" The lawyer asked. Tony nodded. 

"Alright then. Let's get this started" he said. On a table was a really big box and an envelope. The lawyer opened up the envelope first. 

"For Steven Grant Rogers, Ms. Carter had left her photo albums. It is written here that you would put them to good use. She has also left you her little Volkswagen Beetle" he said. Steve nodded and was given some car keys and photo albums. 

"To James Buchanan Barnes, Ms. Carter has left you her war medallions as well as her war documentaries, books, and strategy books" Bucky was given a box that was from inside the large box. He was surprised. 

"To Anthony Edward Stark, Ms. Carter had left you all of the belongings that Mr. Jarvis and your mother, Ms. Stark, had left her" Tony also got a box from inside the box. 

"To Sharon Maragret Carter, Ms. Carter left you your parent's belongings that were left to her and £10,000" Another box. Natasha felt like there was nothing left in there. The box was large, but large enough to fit all those boxes and whatever item Peggy left for her?

"Clinton Francis Barton, Ms. Carter left you £2,000, VHS tapes, and comic books" a tiny box was given to Clint. He held it tightly. 

"For Natasha Natalia Romanoff, Ms. Carter left a book, and four envelopes, each labeled in which order to be opened first" the lawyer said. The book Natasha got was their favorite, Natasha a Story of a Russian Woman. She hugged it. Then she looked at envelope one. She opened it. 

Inside was an adoption form and a letter. Natasha scanned it and her eyes watered. She didn't want to read it, but she did anyway just to see why she left it there. 

"Dear Natasha, you were always like the daughter I never had. So I decided to make it official if you wish to. All you have to do is sign the papers and have the Queen sign them too. If you wish not to be adopted, that is okay too. You are still my little Natasha. Love, Peggy" it said. Natasha looked up and finally noticed the Queen was also in the room. She felt off for not noticing. Natasha signed the paper and gave it to the Queen, who signed it and gave it to the lawyer. 

Natasha finally had a mom. A real mom. She was not there anymore, but that meant so much to Natasha. 

"You don't have to open the rest here, according to the paper" the Lawyer said. Natasha nodded.

"Thank you. Can I please go back to the hotel now? I am tired."

"You sure you don't want to stay? We have food and-"

"I am not hungry, Sharon" 

"Come on, I will drop you off at the hotel. We will be there with you later" Bucky said. Natasha went and got into his car and they drove back to her hotel room. 

Once she got there, Natasha sunk into her bed and cried. She felt so empty and she didn't like it. It seemed like Natasha would never be whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end of the story. I still have one more chapter so don't worry too much. As for this ending, could you give love to my X-Men story that I (tried to, at least) started in the middle of this. Or leave suggestions on what to write next! Like Wade Wilson and Logan's misadventures, or Carol Danvers and Kamala Khan. I am down for suggestions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long to post and it is so short. I got very sick after I posted the last chapter and was sick for 2 weeks. Then my best friend, her mother died very recently. So I have been trying to be there to support her. So I am sorry it is late and that this chapter seems rushed. I honestly didn't know how to write it. But I didn't know how to write any of it.

Natasha stared out the window of the plane. She had decided for once to use a commercial airplane line. It was sort of peaceful. She took a sip of champagne. She then saw her wedding ring again and smiled at it. 

"Such a beautiful gem. Clint has a good taste in jewelry" she said. She remembered her wedding day, as it wasn't too long ago. She had actually just ended her honeymoon. But she took a few days off while her husbands went back to work. She needed to handle a few things before going back. 

"Landing in London, England. Fasten your seatbelt, passengers" the pilot said over the intercom. She buckled up and finished her glass. 

So much had changed since she was in London two years ago. She dyed her hair, got married to the two greatest men in the world, and she cleaned up her act. She had mainly went straight to the old cottage on a quinjet. But today was different. 

She got off the plane and went to the car rental stand. 

"Hi, I rented a car online. The mercedes benz" Natasha said. 

"Oh yes, the wealthy buyer. The Ms-"

"Mrs. Carter Romanoff. They took my last name" she said. The man didn't ask but gave her the keys. She smiled and walked to her car and climbed in. She drove in. 

She parked her car in an empty parking lot. She sighed. She should just turn around. But she couldn't. Not now. It was time. 

She walked past the gates and leaned down to a grave. It was Peggy's. Natasha put down a bouquet of fake flowers. 

"Hi mama. It's been a while" Natasha said. She didn't expect an answer. But she needed this. 

"I am sorry I haven't came since the funeral. I couldn't bear with it. I needed time" Natasha said. 

"But I am here now. And I have a lot to tell you. First, I dyed my hair blonde. It was sort of for a crisis I was going through. But now I like it. I know you loved my red hair but I wanted to try blonde for a while. The guys and I got married not to long ago. The wedding was beautiful. It was in Budapest. Coulson walked me down the aisle. I wish it was you though" Natasha said. She looked at the ground. She was there. Only six feet away. 

"I am being very stingy, mama. Let me talk about the others. Steve and Tony adopted Richard Parker's kid, Peter Parker. His aunt died so he had no place to go. The two deny being a couple but I know it when I see it. Sam and Rhodey are both working hard to improve the military and working with T'Challa to get underprivileged kids off the streets and into good programs. Clint finally retired. He was complaining for so long. But it isn't really retirement. It is more like only coming in once a week. Bucky's remembering more and more. Wanda found her dad. Thor somehow lost his eye? He won't say anything about it except it was his sister's fault. Bruce hasn't hulked in almost 5 months. We are proud" Natasha said. It was quiet. She sighed. This was stupid. No one was listening to her and no one cared. And she looked pathetic. But she wanted to. So she kept going. 

"The best thing of all? We've been thinking about moving into your cottage. I still need to fix it up a bit, but it would be lovely. Not that we don't like living in the Stark Tower, but it is just that with new heroes rising, nobody needs assassins as much. Plus, we wanted to adopt some girls. Teenagers. Like you adopted me. We are looking. Clint likes a girl named Kate Bishop. She is an archer. Bucky likes Doreen Green. She has a tail and everything and is goofy. I myself? America Chavez. She reminds me of you. And Steve" Natasha said. She finally looked up to the headstone. She stared at it. 

"I love you mama" she said. She quietky got up and dusted herself off. She then started off back to the car. But before she left the gates, she swore she heard something. She shrugged it off and got in her car. She then headed for the cottage.

"I love you too, my dear"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13723713
> 
> Shows the Status of this story and shows you some of my other stories.


End file.
